


Life Is Tough. Get A Helmet.

by JungYunHoMin



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungYunHoMin/pseuds/JungYunHoMin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a heartbreaking truth is too much for Blair to handle, she left Upper East Side in favor to start a new life. Her journey starts from there and she met a too kind Jung Yunho. "Do angel disguise in human form? Someone cannot be that good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Manhattan

Blair had enough. After discovering a heartbreaking truth that her childhood boyfriend cheated on her best friend, she decided to leave Upper East Side, UES & never return. Not until she become a strong woman who will no longer overshadowed by her blond & drop dead gorgeous bestfriend who she loved dearly like her own sister. Thinking about Serena hurts her too much. Not only did Serena 'accidently' slept with her boyfriend, she then have the guts to show up on her doorstep & pretend like nothing happen. She wouldn't be so angry if Serena or even Nate had told her the truth. Nate. Her heart ache whenever she thinks about her cute boyfriend who she love dearly since she was a toddler, her prince charming, her dream to become his wife. No, stop thinking about that scum.

Decided that she had enough, she went to headmistress of Constance & request for a foreign exchange program to any country that can accept her as soon as possible. She just needs to leave. Manhattan is suffocating her. Talking to her mother & to get her to accept her plan is a whole different story. Lets just say that she have a lot to prove to her mother once she's back. She determined to prove to her ever strict mother that she can be as strong & cunning. She will then run her mother empire if her mother deem her worthy.

After getting a call from the headmistress later that evening, telling her the only country that can accept her within two weeks notice is South Korea, she request her ever loyal maid, Dorota to pack most if not all her belongings as discreetly as possible. We don't want Gossip Girl to find out & ruin her escape plan.

Two weeks of acting like nothing bothered her was harder than she thought. She still pretend to be the ever loving girlfriend to Nate & avoided Serena as much as possible. The only person she can't seem to shake off is Chuck.

"You look like you are planning something big. Anything you want to tell me or.. " Chuck give her a once over.."show me." Chuck said to her when she was waiting for Nate during their lunch break.

Rolling her eyes "None of this concerns you Chuck. This is between me & Nate. Go find someone else to play with." Sensing something is indeed bothering Blair, he try to ligthen her up

"Are you finally decided to give up your virtue to Nate? I'd say it's time.. I'm always around if you need help. We want your first time to be enjoyable."

"You are heinous." Chuck just gave her a small laugh.

"Hey Blair.. Chuck. Sorry I'm late.. I was just erm.. talking to someone.." Nate just came from wherever he was. Then his eyes trail to Serena who are walking around the school with a certain Cabbage Patch. Pathetic.

"It's fine. How's your parents? It's been a while since I talk to your mother." And Nate continue to ramble on his family problem while Blair just listen half heartedly & not paying much attention.

Chuck who's been watching or scrutinizing the whole ordeal knew something is off with Blair because her laugh & smile didn't reach her eyes. and Nate is to self-absord to notice anything other than Serena. Sometimes he wonder why his best friend is such an idiot for not noticing this beautiful & snarky women. If it was up to him, he would spend all of his time ravishing her. Granted, Blair can be a bitch but that what makes it exciting. Well, it's not his problem. So he decided to let it go & make his way a red hair whos's been eyeing him from across the hall.

Two weeks pass in a blink of an eye & she made no progress pertaining to her relationship with Serena or Nate. The only progress she made is her shopping consistency at the high-end store. With an unlimited credit her mom and dad provided her, she bought everything that screams "high fashion" & wants to look her absolute best in Korea & hopefully gain her the title Queen B there too. Serena did try to talk to her and ask for her forgiveness but Blair seems to unable to just forgive & forget her just yet. The betrayal is too deep. While Nate, he looks like he was forced to be in a relationship with her. They didn't even share as much as a kiss anymore & she is about to break.

On midnight after the two weeks is up, she left Manhattan. But not after she makes her mother, Dorota & even her headmistress to promise to not tell anyone of her whereabouts. The only note she left on her room supposedly should her friends decided to look for her is "Don't waste your breath looking for me."

So that's how she found herself standing in front of Hannyoung High School on a Monday morning ready to start her new life.


	2. Welcome to Hanyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair arrives at her new school & met a rather good looking boy. Is that butterflies?

When she landed in Korea, everything looks so alien to her. To say that she is scared is an understatement. She feel like developing a panic attack & her stomach churn at every turn. Taking a deep breath to calm herself while repeating "I can do this. I'm a Waldorf." like a mantra, she looked for her name that awaits her at the waiting hall. Back when she was at Manhattan, she have discussed with her mother if she can take Dorota with her & the notion was flatly rejected. Eleanor have suggested that it only make sense if she have a local maid to assists Blair adjusting to life in Seoul & help her learn Korean language. Her father got her a penthouse near her school & a driver to go to places. So here she was looking at her new driver holding her name at the airport together with a short chubby woman who she suspect will be her new maid.

"Hello, I'm Blair Waldorf. So, you are my driver.. Mr?" she asked while arching one of her brow.

"Kangin, just call me Kangin. I am your driver. And this is Youngja Noona, your helper." Kangin replied happily.

"Hi Ms. Blair. Welcome to Korea. I hope you like it here. I will do well to assists your needs." said her new maid. Well, she got to hand it to her father. He surely knows how to get her helpers who can understand & speak English really well ridding her the trouble to speak in Korea. She only learn the basics while she was on the plane.

"Nice to meet both of you. I trust my father have detailed out your work description?"

"Yes he has. Lets go to your new home." replied Kangin.

"Ms Blair, I have unpacked your belongings you send earlier & arranged to look similar to your mother's house. I hope you like it, but if you don't, we can re-arrange everything." Youngja said while walking towards their ride and she was glad to see a white limo. Blair just nodded. She only hope her new maid understand the worth of her belongings & do them justice. Her Louboutin should always be on the top shelf in her closet. When they arrived at her penthouse, she was amazed to see that is was nicely decorated. Everything is exactly her taste. The Audrey Hepburn poster, the collections of old dvd's..

"How did..?"

"Your father send us a several photos on how to decorate & Mr. Roman came two days ago to help." Right, Roman. Her father's partner. Her father left her mother for another man & now they are happy living together in France. She cringed at the thought.

"Thanks Youngja. I'm gonna call my dad & thanked him"

"Ms Blair, your room is on the top floor, first door on your left. I will bring your lunch at 2." Blair settled in her new room and is pleased to see everything is in order. She called her father to thanked him & talked to Roman for a bit. Eventhough she don't really like him, but she got to give him a credit where a credit is due. A knocked on her door startled her & she said her goodbye to her father & promised to call as often as she can.

"Ms Blair, your lunch. Your mother gave me a list of your diet." On the tray she can see a couple of crackers & cheese, some fruits & a low fat yogurt. Blair can see the disapproving stare she received from Younja eventhough the maid is doing her best to hide it behind her smile. Decided to ignore that fact, she said "Youngja. I need your help."

"Yes, Ms Blair?"

"Teach me Korean language. An intense crash course. And this is what we'll be doing all day today & tomorrow."

\---- XOXO ----

Monday arrived too fast for her liking. She have drowned herself studying all that she can fit in her smart brain. Blair Waldorf is everything & anything but stupid. She's a smart, straight A's student, the top of her class & on her way to Yale if she'd stayed longer in Manhattan. By now, she can speak & understand simple Korean, just enough to give a short introduction about herself. But she vow to master it in one month time. Looking in awe at her new school, she walked slowly smiling at the sight she sees.

There's a reason why she picked Hanyoung High School. Not only that it is one of the elite school, but the school selects its student through a rigorous entrance exams. Not to mention, the vast area the school provide for sports & extracurricular activities. As she was walking to the headmaster office, she noticed a lot of the students are looking at her either weirdly or in awe. Since this is her first day after all & to be a bitch on the first day will definitely not get her to be a queen, she just smiles what she hope a sugary sweet smiles to those who met her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Blair Waldorf. The exchange students from United States. I'm here to meet Headmaster Park?" she said to a lady in front of the headmaster office.

"Hello Blair-sshi. A very nice to meet you. Yes, they've been expecting you. You can go in to see him."

 _They?_ After saying her thanks, she knocked on the headmaster door  & allow herself to go in. The first thing she sees is a middle aged guy with short hair sitting behind a huge mahogany desk who she assume is her headmaster & in front of him sits a rather good looking boy, thin & lean, spiky black hair with bronze highlights & a perfect white teeth..

"Ah! You must be Blair Waldorf. I'm Park Jin Young. It's great that you choose to join our school. Please have a seat."

"Thanks Mr. Park." then she looked over on her right, expecting this rather handsome boy to introduce himself. _Is he a new student too?_

To her surprise, this boy is staring at her with his mouth open & a frown on his small face. Mr. Park looks like he wants to laugh & takes the liberty to introduce him "Blair, this is our school President, Jung Yunho. He'll be your tour guide for today. Yunho, I'll put her under you care. Show her around & introduce her to some people yea?"

Yunho seems to recover his voice or mind and let out a small cough "Y-yes, nice to meet you Blair. Sure. I'll do that Mr. Park. Blair, lets get along well." & he gave her a shy smile. _Is he blushing?_

Wow. This is refreshing. She never met a shy guy who blushed in front of her. Correction, for her. No, that part always go to Serena. She's the plain looking one beside the blond bombshell. She smile in return & say "Lets be friends Mr. President" & enjoy the part where Yunho avoided her eyes contact. 

Mr. Park then proceed to discuss her classes & activities while Yunho is fidgeting next to her. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that Yunho keep looking at her & then look someplace else when she look back. Oh, so that's how it is. She smiled inwardly. How cute. Something fluttered in her stomach. Is that butterflies? No. She won't allow the butterflies to live. They've got to be murdered. After her discussion, Yunho politely ask her if she have any place in mind she wants to check first.

"I'm good. I have made my research about this school before I decided to enroll here. You can just show me around & introduce me to some people?"

"Ok. Let's go for a short walk. Then I'll introduce you to Changmin, our school Vice President & my very best friend." Yunho said rather fondly.

Ok, this Changmin must be someone really important to him.

"Sure. Lead the way prez."


	3. Meeting Yunho & Changmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have Yunho, Blair & Changmin POV.

Yunho was immediately summoned to the Principal’s office the moment he step through the school gates. Inwardly, he was panicking. Did his friends get into trouble again? Did they caught Siwon with a girl in the janitor’s closet? Did Heechul make some girl cry? His trail of thoughts is conjuring up all different scenarios so he walks faster to meet his strict but pretty cool headmaster.

“Good morning Sir. I hope you had a nice weekend with your family?” he greets.

“Morning Yunho. Indeed I have. Sit. There are things we need to discuss. A few weeks ago, we have agreed to accept an American student to onboard our school through our exchange program. Now, the girl will be arriving today & I need you to act as her guide. She comes from a very successful family & she’s not bad herself. Here, have a look at her profile.”

Yunho took the file & let out a small ‘oh’ as he sees her picture.

“She is indeed very pretty.” Mr. Park said while smiling knowingly to Yunho.

“She is.. erm.. pretty. But why did she suddenly want to study here? Her academics are spotless. She could go anywhere.”

“Maybe you can find out why. Now, you are the good boy around here. Can I trust her with you?”

“Definitely. I’ll take good care of her.” Yunho nodded enthusiastically & he smiles to his ears.

Suddenly there was a knock & in came the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. My. God. His brain suddenly just stop functioning & all he could do is stare at this goddess. He distinctly heard his headmaster talk & _when did she sit next to him?_

Realizing they are both waiting for him, he reach out for his voice, accidently let out a cough "Y-yes, nice to meet you Blair. Sure. I'll do that Mr. Park. Blair, lets get along well."

He try to smile but why is his face feels hot? Maybe he’s developing a fever. Yes. That explains it. He can’t help his eyes as they wondered to look at the beauty next to him. Her hair looks like so shiny & smooth, her lips are small & so red.. Her face is small & glowing. She got a cute dimples.. & her eyes.. Her eyes are looking at him. Crap. He quickly looked away. Changmin is so going to laugh at him if he knew about this.

Once she’s done discussing her schedules with Mr. Park. Yunho ask “Is there anywhere particular that you like to see first?”

"I'm good. I have made my research about this school before I decided to enroll here. You can just show me around & introduce me to some people?" Smart girl indeed.

"Ok. Let's go for a short walk. Then I'll introduce you to Changmin, our school Vice President & my very best friend." Yunho can’t wait to show her to his friends. Blair is really a beautiful girl & it makes him happy to be the first person to get to know her.

Yunho took Blair to all the common places, cafeteria, washrooms, art room, library & he noticed Blair’s face light up when she saw the theatre & the music room. He made a mental note to ask her interests later & why she decided to come to Korea. He keeps talking to her & told her some interesting stories that had happened in the school. Yunho spotted his friends sitting on the basketball court benches & he leads her there. “Those are my friends. I’ve known them since I was a kid. Let’s go say hello.”

\----- XOXO ----

From across the field, Blair spotted 4 guys laughing & goofing around while around them girls are swooning at their antics. She did not failed to notice that a lot of girls are eyeing Yunho as well & giving him a flirty looks. Well, he is their President after all & a good eye candy. He seems to either not notice it because he did nothing to respond. Huh. Anyhow, she finds herself enjoying hearing him talking & the way his eyes become smaller when he laughed.

“Fellas. This is Blair Waldorf from New York. She’ll be studying here until graduation. Blair, this is Siwon, Heechul, Hojun & Changmin.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Or not. As she noticed Siwon is giving her a once over. Nope. In your dreams. Although he looked like he could be a model. Not bad. Heechul is.. is that a pink flowery bag? Sweet Lord. She decided to ignore Heechul for now. And Changmin, why is this guy staring her down? Isn’t he the Vice President?

She could hear the boys greets her back & she tore her eyes away from Changmin. “I think I’m going to head to my first period. Wouldn’t want to be late on my 1st day. Thank you Yunho for your hospitality. I’ll see you when I see you. Bye guys. Yunho” She nodded to Yunho & left.

As luck would have it, she was in the same class as Siwon and Changmin. The latter didn’t even smile to her. What is his problem? Whatever. As usual, she sits in front & pretend she didn’t even know him. Some girls try to talk to her & she replied as politely & nicely as she could.

When the teacher came in, the first thing he did was to ask Blair to make a brief introduction about herself. She noticed Changmin was texting on this phones with a frown on his forehead. When he looked at her, his frowned is deepened & he quickly put his phones away. After her brief introduction, the teacher then proceed to start their lesson on Calculus.

\---- XOXO ---

From afar, Changmin noticed his hyung look somewhat giddy talking to a foreign girl. _Who the hell is she? What is she doing with Yunho?_ Yunho rarely behaves like that with a girl especially after his last girlfriend dump him 8 months ago.Yunho had spent his time, energy  & money for a girl he really likes only to have her dump him a week after with an excuse; Yunho is too busy. Fuck her.

Yunho is still a high schooler who needs to concentrate on his study rather than wasting his time & allowance just to take her on dates & buy her expensive gifts. Yunho was distraught for a few months & Changmin had taken it upon himself to put the pieces back together.

Now, if his eyes is not deceiving him, he’s pretty sure Yunho has somewhat developed a small crush on this girl & he is not going to give a blind eye on this one. No. He’s going to keep both eyes on her & make sure that this girl worth every ounce on Yunho should Yunho decided to pursue his interests.

True enough. During class, when that said girl was called to tell her about herself, he received a text message from Yunho.

“Changmin-ah, please take care of Blair. It’s her first day here & she’s new to our country. Please ask everyone to not give her a hard time. I’m counting on you Min-ah :-* ”

Changmin frowned looking at the text. “You are asking too much hyung. But if you promise to buy me dinner for a week, I will try to keep an eye on her. Just an eye. Haha”

“Hyung will buy you dinner for a month ok? Just make sure she’s comfortable during classes since I am not there. Hehe.” Shit. Yunho really like this one then. When he looks up, he noticed Blair is looking at him. He puts his phone away & stare her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I'm dragging this story. It was supposed to be a short one but then I can't help but be descriptive. Is anyone even find this story interesting?


	4. Friendship Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have Chapter 4 ready last Friday but I hate it so much that I have to re-write the whole thing & watch Gossip Girl for inspiration. You'll notice some of the dialogs here are from the show. All Gossip Girl quotes belongs to Gossip Girl. Hope you like it!

A few weeks went by & Blair pretty much settled her life in Han Young. She took 15 subjects & sign up for 3 extracurricular activities; News Magazine Club, Broadcasting System & Chamber Orchestra. It is absurd really to take that many but she need it to forget her awful Manhattan life.

At night, she wonders if Nate would miss her, or if Serena would come looking for her. To rid of her thoughts, she busied herself with activities. She didn't make any friends yet for some reason. Some girls do talk to her but that's it. As for guys, they talked to her once & act like they don't know her the next day. Did she look unapproachable? She have tried really hard to be nice & act like a proper lady but why people are not swarming her?

That only leaves her with Yunho, the only person who is nice to her & talks to her. Eventhough, she hate to admit it, but she kinda enjoy Yunho's company. Yunho reminds her of sunshine & rainbows. He's always happy, kind in general & pretty hot too. Furthermore, she's almost positive Yunho likes her. Since she's dying to at least have an actual human conversation, she decided to humor him & open up more about her life back in New York, her interests & what she had planned for her future.

"So that's basically my life in New York. I do miss Constance. Sometimes I miss Serena, sometimes Nate & even Chuck. It's not like I'm in love with Nate anymore but he's my first love after all & I have loved him since I can remember so it's kinda hard to just forget him. Here, it's not so bad. A fresh start is what I really need. Enough about me, what about you? What's your dream?" Blair asked Yunho as he walks her outside their school towards her limo.

"I always wanted to become an entertainer. Dancing is my passion. But my father wanted me to become a lawyer. They spend so much to try to get me here they almost went bankrupt." Blair look appalled. _What?_ But Yunho continued talking happily.

"Well, thankfully I got a scholarship here. So I ask them to focus on my sister instead."

"You have a sister? You never told me about her. How old is she?"

"A bit younger than you. She went to a school near our hometown, Gwangju. But I promise myself I will send her to the best University & that can only happen if I become a lawyer."

"Why do you have to become a lawyer to send your sister to school?" Blair's asked confused.

"Well, didn't lawyer make more money?" Yunho said while giving her a small laugh.

"Not all lawyers makes a lot of money the instance they become one silly. They have to go through many failures and obstacles to really become the best."

Looking Yunho up & down, "You know, I think you should go for an audition. You said you love dancing right? So why not try something that you really love instead of doing something your parents wanted you to do. I heard in Korea, idol makes a lot of money too."

Yunho laughed his big laugh "An i-idol? What makes you think I could become an idol? Idol needs to be really good looking!"

"But you are good looking!" Blair counter back.

Realizing what she just said, she try to cover her slip up "I mean, I heard a lot of the girls said that, it's not that I think you are good looking or anything."

Blair is looking everywhere but at Yunho. Yunho is looking at her with a warmest smile "Well, I don't know. My father is going to be mad if he finds out.. " Yunho suddenly looks upset by the sudden thoughts. Well, time for him to man up.

"If he finds out. It's not like he's here observing your every move. Look, it's up to you. Either you didn't take the risk & get nothing. Or you take a little risk & maybe, just maybe, you will have everything. Bye Yunho!"

\---- XOXO ----

At her penthouse, Blair thought about what she said to Yunho, or just think about Yunho in general. Could she possibly like Yunho? No. That can't be. He's just a friend, her only friend it seems. Dismissing the thoughts all together, she decided to help him realizing his dreams. She never met someone back home who sacrificed their dreams for the sake of others. Who does that nowdays? It may take a while since there's a lot she needs to study about Korean entertainment, so time to do some research.

\----- XOXO ----

A few weeks went by since they last talked about Yunho's dream & her friendship with Yunho is becoming stronger, Blair spotted Yunho & his friends at the parking lot & march her way there. All Yunho's friends is really nice to her, well except for Changmin for seems to be judging her every second. What's his deal? His attitude is starting to get on her nerves.

"Morning guys. Yunho. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey Blair! Come hangout with us!" Hojun invited her.

"Thanks Hojun, but I'm really in a rush. Maybe some other time." Blair replied with a smile.

"Is there something wrong?" Yunho asked concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong. Here. Have a look." Blair handed a few pieces a paper to Yunho.

"What's this?" Yunho asked bewildered.

"It's an entertainment company details. They have an audition in 6 months. You should go for it."

"SM Entertainment.. Woah! They are music giants. They couldn't possibly.." Yunho is shaking his head.

"Don't downgrade yourself before you even try it. If you feel you are not good enough, then practise. It's in 6 months Yunho. You don't become school president if people doesn't believe in you." Yunho started to protest but Blair cut him.

"I believe in you. I'm sure your friends believe in you too. So why can't you? Anyway, the balls in your court now. Do your best Yunho." Blair said & started to walk away.

"Wait Blair, why are you doing this? Why are you being really good to me?" Yunho asked hopeful.

"Because you are a good person & you have been really good to me too. If there's one thing I hate, it's been in debt to someone. Consider us even then. See you Yunho." Blair turned & miss Yunho dejected face.

\---- XOXO ----

Ever since Yunho had told him to keep an eye on Blair, Changmin had taken it upon himself to observe her every move. Decided to know where Blair lived since the first day, he had followed her & was amazed to see that she lived in a penthouse in a very exlusive area. He pretty sure this costs billions.He didn't tell Yunho about his discovery because he pretty sure Yunho would feel insecure than he already is.

Furthermore, as google is everyone best friend, he decided to google Blair & the results shocks him. Blair is actually a very famous socialite in Upper East Side, New York. That explained why she always looks her best. Changmin digg all the dirt related to her. He now knows that Blair left her school & her life there without telling anyone. She have a boyfriend called Nate & her best friend, Serena. Woah! Serena is really gorgoeus. Shaking his head, he resume his task. Why? What happened to her that makes her run from her home?

After observing how Blair treats Yunho, he have to say he likes seeing them together. Although he still have his doubts, but Blair actually good for Yunho in someway. She's not clingy, she's doesn't ask for anything & actually listens to whatever Yunho rambles. He knows very well his hyung can bleed people's ears since he's a chatter box. But decided to test Blair one final time before he gave them a green light in his head, he followed Blair once Yunho bounce back to them telling them about some audition.

"Waldorf. Wait up." Changmin could feel Blair's rolling her eyes & face him

"What? What did I do to piss you off?"

"Oh you didn't piss me off.. yet. & I am here to make sure it doesn't happen."

"What? Please engligthen me your highness." Blair said to him with venom in her voice.

"What's your deal with Yunho?"

Apparently it looks like Blair already suspects his questions "He's a friend. A good friend. Anything else? I'm late for my class."

"I know more about you than Yunho does. Your life in New York. Your best friend, your childhood lover, how you are a bully in your school.." Blair look appalled by the sudden revelation & Changmin continue

"I wonder how Yunho would feel to have a crush on someone who apparently enjoys being a bitch. Or how the society here accept the likes of you. I'm sure when Yunho finds out, he won't want to become your friend anymore. You know you love me..” (If you watch Gossip Girl, you knew this line)

Blair cut him "What do you want?"

"I want you to never hurt Yunho. I know you leave your boyfriend without any sort of closure & I won't let you use Yunho as your rebound or as an outlet for you to pass time just because people here feels intimated to even become your friend. Yunho may be an angel around here but I'm the devil. If you hurt Yunho, you hurt me. I can chase you out of Korea as easily as you leave New York. You don't want me as your enemy Waldorf. Consider yourself warned. XOXO" Changmin smirked & winked & leave Blair rooted on her spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? XOXO!


	5. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard for me to write this chapter but this needs to happen before we move to the good parts.

Back at the dorm, during dinner, the rests noticed something is wrong with Yunho. He should be happy that the girl he likes is encouraging him to follow his dreams but instead, he looks almost upset & keep frowning every few second.

Heechul decided he couldn't stomach to see his beloved Yundol becoming sad by the seconds decided to confront "Alright Yundol. What's bothering you & don't say "It's nothing" because I know or we all know it is something & I have a feeling it's related to a certain brunette. So spill or help me god, if you refuse I will kiss you in front of everyone & you know I will do it."

Yunho face changes from thankful to confuse & ends with horror that the others can't help but laughed. They all know Heechul soft spot for Yunho & to see Yunho's changes of expression is truly hilarious.

"It's Blair." Yunho confessed after several minutes & they all have quietened down.

"What about her?" Hojun asked.

"It's something she said earlier today." Changmin looked visibly tense but nobody noticed it as they are all focused on Yunho. Did she outed him to Yunho already? That bitch.

"She said something along the lines of "I'm a good person & has been good to her. She doesn't likes to be in debt & after handing me the details for the audition, she said we are even." What does that even mean? Did she think that I am not sincere? That I'm actually asking for some kind of repayment? I'm just so confused."

"Wait, when did she said this?" Changmin can't help but asked, just to confirm certain facts.

"Earlier at the parking lot."

"Maybe she just want to repay your kindness hyung. You have been nice to her." Siwon adds.

Heechul who looks deep in thought said "That could be true but I don't think so. I think indirectly she wants to tell you to stop chasing after her. You've been nice to her since the beginning right? & to be honest, it's not like you are subtle with your affections towards her. She know you like her & are hoping she would return your feelings. Saying 'we are even' basically means, she have no obligations to return your feelings because she gave you what you want, your dreams."

"Heechul hyung is right. I too share the same view." Changmin agreed. He knew about Blair's past attitude & this is something that Blair would do.

"So what do you suggest I do now? I really like her & even though I am aware of the vast difference between us, I am hoping somehow she would like me back. I want to become a person that she's proud of." Yunho asked his friends.

"If she is that important to you, you tell her how you feel. At least, she knows. What could you possibly loose?"

Remembering her words a few weeks back "Either you didn't take the risk & get nothing. Or you take a little risk & maybe, just maybe, you will have everything." Yunho decided to confess to Blair & hope for a miracle that she reciprocate. Yunho smiles at the thought.

\---- XOXO ----

Why on earth did she say "consider us even" to Yunho who has been nothing but nice to her. She knows Yunho is sincere with his friendship & saying it to his face may leads to understanding. Well, the damage is done now. She hope Yunho doesn't take it to heart & still become friends with her. He likes her right?

That leaves her with a certain 'Shit Ch-ass-min'. How dare he threathen her! Though she had to admit, she is pretty scared of Changmin threats. She found out from Kangin that Changmin’s dad is the Chief Police in South Korea. So his threat is not to be taken lightly. Well, she had nothing to be afraid of. It's not like she will fall for Yunho or anything. He's just a friend. At least that's what she keeps telling herself. Oh god.

To top that off, her maid Youngja gave her a letter from Serena. Apparently that blonde visited her mother’s house in Manhattan several times demanding to know her whereabouts & when they refused to tell her, she slept on her bed everyday. She then wrote a heartfelt letter to Blair saying how sorry she ways, how she really miss her, love her & feel so empty without her. And she had passed that letter to Dorota who send to Youngja. Reading that letter made her cry & she had to admit that she really misses her best friend too. Deep inside, she knows she already forgave her for sleeping with her boyfriend but her pride is preventing her from calling her friend. Pride is the root of all sin they said & they couldn't be more right.

\---- XOXO ---

Blair didn't see Yunho the next day & she is getting anxious. She tried calling & texting him but he didn't reply. She decided to hunt for Yunho's friend instead. Unfortunately for her, she only spotted Changmin. She braved herself for the onslaught & ask Changmin cooly "Shim, have you seen Yunho? I need to talk to him."

Changmin looks at her as if she's a vermin "If you don't see him today, then you need to get your eyes checked. He would never skipped school." As he was about to walk away, he adds

"Remember how you used to avoid him? & when you realized he's your only friend, you decided to be friends with him? Guess that makes you even?" Blair understand what Changmin is referring to.

"Look, that was a misunderstanding. What I meant is.."

"Spare me your excuse Waldorf. The only person who should hear it is Yunho. & Good luck finding him."

She wants to throw her heels so bad at Chang-ass head.

\---- XOXO ----

Blair is getting restless back at her penthouse. She didn't manage to catch Yunho today & she fear she have somehow screw up the only friendship she have here. She was startled when Youngja told her she had a guest by the name of Jung Yunho that is waiting for her at the reception.

Oh my god. How did he know she lived here? Ok, that is so not the point right now. Yunho is here to see her & hopefully they'll get back to become friends like usual. Yes.

"Let him in Youngja. Thanks." Blair decided to change her outfits to look more presentable & wear a little make up. She doesn't understand herself why is she doing this. Yunho is only her friend who she doesn't share any romantic feelings with.

When Blair descends from her room, she saw Yunho already waiting for her in the living room.

"Yunho, hi, I have been looking for you the whole day today. Where have you been?" Blair said sweetly. She knew why but she wanted Yunho to give her excuse so she knew her friendship is salvageable.

Yunho just give her a small smile. "I've been thinking. About a lot of things actually."

"Thinking about what?"

"Us."

"You know I will always be your friend Yunho." Blair replied. Where is he going with this?

"That's just it. I don't want to be friends anymore." WHAT?

"W-what? Yunho, you don't understand, what I mean is"

"Please let me finish." Yunho pleads. Blair motion with her hand to continue.

"I don't want to be friends anymore because... I may have fallen in love with you. I know you must think I am an idiot because we are entirely from a different world but every moment that I spend with you, I can't help but fall deeper for you just because it's you. You are smart, funny in your own way, you have your views on everything, you listen to what I said & argue back & I like it. I know that if we are together, you are able to lead us to something more because you are that amazing Blair. How could I not not love you? I really do love you so much. & I hope you'll give me a chance to prove myself that I am good enough for you, that I deserve your love."

Blair just stood there listening to everything she wish Nate would have said instead. Yunho loves her. Yunho from Korea. From Gwanju? Suddenly she remember her life in Upper East Side. They would laugh at her if they know she date some unknown guy from an unknown town. She would become a laughing stock. Her mother disapproving stare. Serena laughing because Blair couldn't even get a decent guy that she settled for a nobody. Nate confused look as if to say "You left me for him?" & Chuck would say "Such potential yet you become such a waste." She would never let anyone looked down on her. She became angry.

"Please say something." Yunho said softly & she know what she had to do.

"Are you kidding me Yunho? You are my friend. You will only be just a friend to me. How could you possibly think I will love you or even like you in the first place? You are indeed an idiot for even thinking you have a chance with me. Have you even looked at yourself? You come from a town I never even heard of, your family almost went bankrupt just to send you to school? Whatever are they working as? You shared an apartment with 4 guys that you didn't even pay. You want to become a lawyer yet you couldn’t even stand up for yourself. You let others walked on you. I'm sorry Yunho. But you & me, we will never happen. Please stop from saying such stupid things."

She watched as Yunho's face become visibly upset & on the verge of tears with all the harsh words she keeps throwing at him. She needed him to know that nothing could ever happen between them & she needed him to understand. Blair Waldorf will never dates the likes of him.

To her surprise, she was expecting Yunho to storm off her penthouse but Yunho just smile and said "Thank you for being honest with me. You are right. I am foolish for even have such a thought. I understand where you are coming from & dating me would complicate your life. I won't blame you for rejecting me Blair." Blair feels suffocating. Suddenly there aren't enough air.

"Thank you for being my friend all this while. I had a great time talking to you. I wish you have a great & successful life, the kind you always dreamed of. Goodbye Blair." & Blair visions blurs as tears falls from her eyes & she swears she saw the same on Yunho. What have she done?

Blair didn't even realized there was another person waiting for Yunho in the parlour who heard everything.

\---- XOXO ----

Blair cried herself to sleep that night. She had never experienced pain like this, not even with Nate & it was all her own doing. She doesn't even mean what she said. That's just how she is. The moment she feel trapped, she would lashed out the harshest way she know how & that's what she did. She was so scared that people back home would judge her. But if she being honest with herself, she doesn't even care who Yunho is. Yunho is a good person & she need a little good in her dark life. She will try to amend her friendship & hopefully Yunho will still want to be friends with her.

The next day, she feared of what awaits her at school. During her confrontation with Yunho yesterday, she totally forgot the threats a certain Shim has placed upon her & she fully expect there would be news on her spreading like wildfire. But surprisingly nothing. If it's back in New York, surely her news would spread not just in New York, but to a nearby town as well.

That's weird. Surely there's something. She can't escape unscathed. Changmin did warned her. She spotted Yunho talking to his friends at their usual spot in the parking lot & she made her way there. Just as she was about to walk towards them, they left on the opposite direction & act as if they didn't even saw her. She ran.

"Yunho, wait. Please. Please listen to what I want to say. Yunho!" she scream when they continue to walk away & she watched as Yunho acts like she doesn't even exists. It feels like a knife stabbed at her heart.

Suddenly her vision is fill with an angry Changmin blocking her path & staring daggers at her. She sure, if looks could kill someone, this is how it look.

"Changmin please. I need to talk to him."

Changmin looked at her as if she grows two heads "What more do you want to say to him? Is it not enough that you tear apart his heart & stomp on it that you even had the guts to belittle his family & make fun of him? I was this close to march over & slapped your awful face."

"You were there?" Blair has started crying again. Oh God. This is embarrassing. Why she couldn’t stop?

"Do you think we would let Yunho go alone to confess his feelings to you? I volunteer to be his support in case something goes wrong & I was right. But I'm not gonna elaborate how miserable he is because you lost the right to know anything about him after what you said yesterday. Oh yeah, the reason why your news is not splattered all over this school is because Yunho makes me promise to not do anything that could harm you.

"Changmin, I.."

"Shut up. You listen carefully. From this moment forth, you will never get to be within a breathing distance around Yunho. We won't allow any sort of communications from you. If you upset him again, you'll be on your way to wherever you came from. & For your information, I have lifted the warning I placed for you." Seeing Blair's confused teary face, Changmin continue

"Yunho had asked me to keep an eye on you & I have warned every guys here that you are off-limits. Good luck fending for yourself. You are good at that. Oh, & don't bother talking to me again. You make me sick."

And Blair break down & cried a river.

\---- XOXO ----

She couldn't attend class because she looked like a wreck. In her limo, she called the one person who she knew won't judge her.

"Hey S, it's me."

"Oh my god Blair. Is that really you? Where are you? Blair, I am so sorry. Please forgive me Blair. Please.."

"S, I've forgiven you."

"You do? B, I miss you so much. Where are you?"

"I'm in Korea." Once the word Korea slipped from her mouth, Blair cry again.

"Korea? B, what happened? Tell me please"

"I did something horrible S. I destroyed something good in my life. I never had that anymore S. But I do have it here & I destroyed it. Please S, I need you." Blair is sobbing terribly now.

"B, tell me exactly where you are I'll be on my way. Please hang in there B. I love you."

"I love you too."

After waiting for Serena for almost 19 hours, Blair decided to skip school & wait for her friend to arrive at the airport.

Once she spotted her friend, she ran & throw herself at the blond that they almost stumble to the ground.

"S, I miss you so so much." Blair cried again.

"I miss you too B. It's ok B. I'm here. Shhhh.. Lets go your limo." In the limo Blair told Serena everything that happened.

"B. Yunho seems like a really nice guy. & You sound like you have fallen for him."

"He is! He's really nice & so good to me. I didn't realized myself that I have. I couldn't believe it. I should not fall for him."

"Yet you did. How do you feel when you are around him?" Serena asked softly.

"I feel happy S. I was always happy when I talk to him. He makes me feel great. & When he's not around, I look forward talking to him again."

"But why do you said that to him? That's a really hurtful thing to say."

"You think I didn't know?! I know it would hurt him but I didn't know why I still said it. I was afraid people would judge me for being with him."

"Oh B. Why do you even care what other people think? Did those people mean anything to you more than Yunho? If you want to be with then be with him."

"What do I do now S? He hates me now. & he has an army that prevents me from speaking to him."

"I tell you what, I will help you fend off the army. While you solely concentrate on winning him back. I know guys B. & from what you just told me, guys like Yunho won't move on so easily."

"Where do I even begin?"

"Well, you did become friends with him first. Digg up all the info you had on him & digg up more if you have to. Don't you think Yunho is worth fighting for?"

Smiling, Blair replied "He is." and with that, Blair have a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It saddened me to write those thing about Yunho. & Blair needs to realize Yunho's worth. & she can only realized it once she no longer have it.


	6. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long chapter.

It takes all of Yunho's courage to confess his feelings to Blair & to have her throw every insecurity to his face really hurt him. He knows he wouldn't ever be with a girl like Blair but at least he had to try. And now he knows. He doesn’t blame her for rejecting him but he couldn't accept how she belittle his parents. Even though he never really told her what happen about his parents but he never expected her to bring that up. It hurts him to hear that. He doesn't know how to face her anymore. One look from Changmin & he knows Changmin is already planning a murder.

"Stop." Yunho said in a car a while later.

"Stop? After what she said you expect me to do nothing? Hyung! I.."

"Please Changmin. This is between me & Blair. You have no right." Changmin eyes almost bugged out of his socket.

"Bullshit! I am your best friend! It is my every right to have your back! You always looking out for me, you make sure I don't ever get hurt! And now I'm doing the same thing! I can't just leave her alone Yunho!"

"What you & I did is not the same!" Yunho shouts back & then he sighs. "I will always look out for you & will never stop protecting you but you are out to hurt people because they hurt me. I am the one who is stupid enough to get hurt. This is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Damn right you shouldn't! But she shouldn't respond harshly either." Yunho nodded & just stares out the window.

"Hyung, I am really sorry this doesn't work out for you. I wished it did. I thought she's different. But she's just the same as she was before."

"Before?" Yunho asked. Changmin looked a little guilty then proceeded to tell Yunho his discovery of Blair from Gossip Girl website. All the while, Yunho just kept quiet & didn't give any reaction.

"Are you gonna be ok hyung? We could always go out, get drunk & hook you up with some hot girl.." Yunho let out a small laugh

"You know that's not my style. I am not you. But thank you. Being with you right now, seeing you so upset on my behalf, it cheer me up a bit. Thank you Changmin."

"Well, I was just.. erm.. being a good friend." Suddenly Changmin is so focus on his driving. Yunho laughed. He knows Changmin love him like a brother.

"I love you too Changmin-ah.." Yunho said while smiling knowingly at Changmin.

"Shut up. But I am going to get you drunk."

\---- XOXO ----

After much thinking, Yunho decided to try his luck to audition with the info Blair have provided him. He may not have his dream girl, so he might as well chase his real dream. So Yunho used every spare time he have to practise dancing in one of the room in the gym floor. He knows Blair never visits the gym area so that place gave him a solitude of never running into her. Plus, he pretty sure Changmin had asks his minions to stand guard the building from Blair. He laughed at the thought. Sometimes his friends would keep him company & even suggest moves Yunho could imitates.

"Yundol, I never knew you could move like that. You are so bendy. I like it!" Heechul said adoringly across the room.

"S-Stop saying such things! People could misunderstand.."

"Who cares.. They all know you are mine anyway.. Did everyone hear that?" Some girls & a few guys just laughed at Heechul. They all know he is somewhat weird but not in a bad way. So that's how his everyday goes post Blair confession. He keeps practicing harder each day.

At home, he would watch dance videos & downloaded his favourite ones. Changmin would help him burn his favourite videos into cd’s. Only one thing he feels uneasy about is his friends who seems to follow him everywhere he goes.

"I understand what you guys are doing & I am very grateful for it but I am fine. Please get on with your life. You are making me feel awful." Yunho said looking at all his friends over dinner table.

"We are protecting you from the dark forces from Manhattan. God knows you will crumble if she came back crying for you." Heechul respond.

"Didn't she said you couldn't stand up for yourself? So, man up & grow some spine hyung." Changmin said with his mouth full of noodles.

"Are you saying I am a coward?"

"No, he is saying you should play hard to get. Don't make it easy for her." Siwon answered on Changmin's behalf.

"You can always get another girl. Minah is head over heels for you." Hojun's right, but she's not Blair. _Why is he still thinking about her?_ He needs counselling. Oh! another thing..

"Changmin, please stop asking Minho & Xiumin to become my bodyguard. You are mean to just make them stand guard the door."

"They want to hyung. It's not like... I ask them forcefully.. They... love you" Changmin is slurping his noodle. Yunho is looking at Changmin and didn't heard a word he just said. The sight of Changmin eating always fills him with joy. At that moment, he's happy being surrounded by his supportive friends. He wants to become somebody & to prove not just to Blair but to himself that he can be somebody & make his parents & friends proud.

\---- XOXO ----

After a long teary discussion on Yunho-Blair fiasco & her life in Korea that lasts a few days, Blair seems to calm down & interrogates her friend "So, what happened after I was gone? Did you at least cry for me?" Blair asked Serena teasingly.

"Of course I did! B, you have no idea how crazy I become. I feel sorry for Dorota. Every day I went to your house & torture her for information. Eleanor threaten to file charges against me for breaking an entry. I feel empty without you B." Blair moved closer to Serena on her bed & her friend hugged her. She loves been in Serena's arm. It's a comfort she never received from her mother.

"So, what happened between you & Cabbage Patch?"

"Nothing. I think he got frustrated with me. Something could have happened between us if you hadn't left but he dumps me because I was miserable. Who would date me in that state?" Serena said dejectedly.

"What? That son of a bitch! He's such an idiot for dumping you! Oh! He's so going to suffer when I get back." Blair is angry. Who in their right mind would dumps Serena? Suddenly Serena giggles.

"What?"

"No, nothing." When Blair glare at her "Well, remember when you said Changmin threaten you & now.. You threaten Dan. You know, when you were telling me about Changmin, he sounds similar like you."

"What the hell S?! I have nothing in common with that chass-tard!"

"You do. You love me, you always protect me & you go against people who hurt me.. same like Changmin to Yunho." Blair seems to think about it. Serena do bring up a valid point. What Changmin did is almost similar to what she would do and worst. Whatever.

"Can we not talk about that Mr. I'm-so-mighty?! & talking about Yunho makes me sad.."

"Okok sorry! Well.. Can we talk about Nate?" Blair untangled herself from the hug & just look at Serena. "B, I am really sorry for what had happened. I swear it was just a one-time stupid thing & we are both really drunk. I don't even remember it. But I do remember feeling absolutely disgusted with myself when I realized what happened. I didn't know how to become your friend anymore. That's why I run away. & when I got back, you just become so mean to me & I accept that but in a way, I hope one day you will forgive me."

"I'm not gonna lie & say I totally have forgiven you & forgotten about it. Your betrayal really hurt me S. But you are my best friend & I love you like my sister. To be honest, I felt relief when I left him. I guess me & Nate wasn't meant to be."

"Blair, Nate still love you & he wants you back. We were all there when we found out you are no longer in school & Nate just.. lost it. He keeps saying he's going to get you back. Chuck been acting weird too." Serena looks confused by the thought.

"Well, he's crazy if he thinks I'm going back to him. We were together for a gazillion years & all he sees is you while I'm waving my virginity flag in front of him. Why is Chuck weird?" Blair asked.

"I don't know. He seems really upset. I knew you guys are close but not that close, I mean, it's Chuck."

"Yeah, it's Chuck. He probably miss me because he no longer have his partner in crime to scam." Blair smiled at the thought. "So, how long will you be here? You promise to help me wins Yunho back & that could take a lot of time. I'm not sure Constance allow that much absences in a year even though you are Serena van der Woodsen" Blair asked curious. _She didn't just drop everything didn't she?_

"B, I quit school." Blair jumped from the bed but before she could open her mouth "Before you yell at me telling me school & education is important bla bla bla, this is the decision I choose. & You of all people should know, I was never good at studying anyway." Serena said indifferently.

"S.. I can't have you destroyed your future just so you can help me win some guy back because of my own stupidity! What were you thinking?! Shit! I should have never called you!"

"B, please calmed down. Even if I did graduate high school what do you think I'm going to be with C- results & which university is going to accept me? Don't worry about my future B. You know I could always be a model with this face.. or even a Victoria Secret Model!" Serena looks excited at the thought.

"Drop form your high horse & stay down. S, are you really sure about this? S, this issue I have with Yunho, this can be salvaged, hopefully, but you dropping school is such a huge decision!"

"I do B. Oh you are so worried about me! You must have love me so much!" Serena got up, hugged her & kiss her temple.

"I do you idiot. I'm always going to worried about you. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I am gonna help you win Yunho back. So, I've been thinking, in order to that, I need to spy Yunho's friends starting with Changmin. I could always work at your school? Don't they require a female model who are willing to be naked to help with their art or something?" The girls just laughed and started planning their mission.

\---- XOXO ----

Blair was happy to find out that Yunho has been dancing when she overheard a group of girls gushing about Yunho's moves. Those bitches! Oh! Did this mean he decided to audition? She tried to go to the gym but forgo her intentions when she saw what she assume Changmin minions at the entrance. Demmit. Well, they couldn't hide him from her forever!

At home, Blair decided to learn how to eat & cook Korean food even though she couldn't even stomach it. She tried to eat kimchi, bibimbap, bulgogi & ddukbokkie every chance she got but she keep vomitting them. She's not going to give up. Serena found her in the kitchen eating a plate of red thing & looking through a recipe. Blair cooked now?

"B, I'm happy you no longer eat crackers but what are you eating?"

"It's called Kimchi & you should try it too." Blair replied without looking up from her book.

"Ergh, no thanks. Isn't it spicy? What are you reading?"

"It is so spicy I'm surprised people doesn't burst into flames. I'm reading on how to make a strawberry shortcake. Yunho likes strawberry." Blair answered upon seeing Serena's amused face. She remembers watching Yunho eats everything with strawberry & finds it cute.

"I can't believe I lived to see the day Blair Waldorf make something in a kitchen for a boy. You never do anything like this for Nate. So how are you going to give it to him?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Looking at Serena, Blair asked "What did you do today? Did you find out anything?"

"Well, I went to your school today. It wasn't easy but I think I got a plan."

\---- XOXO ----

After several days of planning & stalking, it turns out Serena's brilliant plan is to become an assistant at her school swimming club. It was funny when she retold her story on how she convinced her headmaster.

"It wasn't easy meeting your headmaster but he's actually a real charmer. I showed him my picture with Michael Phelps." Blair laughed. She knew the long lists of Serena's one night stands.

"The one at his pool party 3 years ago?"

"Yerp. I told him I used to train with him but since I am no longer interested in study, I want to become a swimmer. He asked a lot of question & I just lied my way through." Blair laughed again. Leave it to Serena to serenade people.

"Thank God you excel in both that area. When will you start? Did you also show him your picture with Cristiano Ronaldo?"

"I did! I think he was amazed by me.. I'll start next month. So, help me settled?"

(AN : Don't kill me yet! Based from Gossip Girl, Serena did have a fling with Cristiano Ronaldo)

\---- XOXO ----

There was a commotion at the pool area & as Vice President, Changmin had to stick his nose in. Even all of his friends & minions are there. What's going on? Did someone die? What he sees makes his jaw dropped several feet. There's this gorgeous girl in black one-piece bikini standing next to the swimming instructor. She looks familiar. _Have I met her in my dream?_

"Students, this is Serena. She will be assisting me from now on. I hope with her around, you will no longer skipped practise." The students laughed. "We are still open for registration if you are interested. Just fill up this form & pass to Serena." their instructor said while shaking his head and he looked entertained at the student’s reactions. _That bastard. Now I had to registe_ r.

True enough, most if not all the guys, his friends & minions included run to get the form & the girls had this amazed look at their face & register too. Serena? Even her name sound familiar. Changmin was the last to move & was the last to pass the form.

"Hi Serena. Have we met?" Changmin turn his charm on & ask sweetly. Serena just smile.

"No we haven't. You are?"

"Changmin. Shim Changmin. I'm the school Vice President." Serena looked momentarily stunned by the revelation but quickly recover.

"Hey to nice to meet you Changmin. You.. didn't join swim club before? You looked like you had a body for it." _Wait! Is she checking him out?! Sweeet.._

"I never had a reason too." _The fuck! Why did I say that?_

"Well, I hope to see you around & don't miss this class" _I will never_.

"I'll try." Changmin replied smiling.

"Since I'm new here, maybe you can show me around? Give me a tour perhaps sometimes? I mean, if you want to of course. I could always tour by myself or ask others if you are busy."

"No! I'll do it. Are you free after this?" _Please be free please be free_.

"Yeah I am. Would you like to start your first class now?" _Yes! Wait a sec._

"By the way, mind telling me your last name?" Serena looked hesitant but answer it a while later.

"Van der Woodsen. Serena van der Woodsen." Fuck. No wonder it's familiar. It's the bitch friend. _Yunho!_

\---- XOXO ----

Blair took the little opportunity she had & sped her way through one of the gym room. Great! Their first plan works. There in one of the gym room, she saw Yunho immersed in his dancing. His shirt clings to his body because of his sweat. His shorts display his muscular legs. He's wearing his favorite white cap. He looks so handsome even in that state.

Blair feel light headed. She really misses him. She stood there watching him dancing to Michael Jackson number. He must have been a fan. She didn't even hear the sound had stopped & there Yunho stood looking at her a few feet away but didn't said a word. She cleared her throat

"Hi. How are you? I overheard from the girls that you are dancing every day now. You are going to audition?" Blair asked but Yunho didn't say anything. His face gave nothing away.

"Well, that's good. The audition is still far away & you have lots of time to practise. But looking at how you dance earlier, I'm sure you'll get it." After several minutes of silence, Yunho moved to pick up his bag from the floor & pass her.

"Wait!" Blair grabbed Yunho's arm. Yunho looked at her hand on his arm & look at her. She removed her hand & look at him. Those eyes. So much hatred. For her. She feels like crying but she held it in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Here.. I make this for you." Blair gave him a bag. "Please take it. I made this myself. It took me 27 times to perfect it." She jokes but Yunho didn't make any moved to take it.

Blair slowly take his hand & put the bag in his grip. She look at Yunho. "I am really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I swear. I miss you. Yunho, I think I.."

"Yunho!" That Shit Changmin shouts from the door. _Where the hell is Serena?_

"Yunho, let’s get out of here. I'm sure you have some other place you like to be." She could feel the warning tone Changmin gave Yunho. Yunho look almost apologetic, he gave her a small nod & walk to Changmin.

"What is that? Give me." Changmin took the bag from Yunho & peer inside.

"This is trash, I'm gonna throw this." Changmin said loudly, she knew he wants her to hear it. She swear she will kill him someday.

"Changmin, that's enough. Let's go." Yunho said softly. He took Changmin hand & led them away. It kills her to hear Yunho's voice because she no longer have the opportunity to hear that voice talking to her. How she misses Yunho. Her Yunho. On her way out, she saw the bag in the trashcan.

\---- XOXO ----

After the incident, Yunho no longer practise dancing at their school gym. Facing Blair, is something he wasn't ready. He was shocked when he saw her watching him & he doesn’t know what or to react. Some part of him wants to embrace her & that scares him. He misses her, surely. But he still couldn't forget what she had said to him. Changmin is right. He should grow a back bone or two.

He decided to confide with the headmaster & fortunately for him, his headmaster fully support his dreams as long as he can maintain his A- & B+ school results. His headmaster even suggests a dance studio, where Yunho could go & practise dancing although the place is quite far from his school. There he can watch & learned how other people practise so he can gain some advantage for his audition.

Thus every day, after Yunho finished his classes & activities, he would take a subway to the studio to watch. If he was lucky enough, some nice trainees would teach Yunho to dance as well. They would show him their dance moves & he showed his. He was really happy how things turn out.

The downside is that the journey alone took more than 4 hours back & forth. It usually around late midnight that he would arrived at his dorm. Yunho would be so tired each day not to mention ran out of pocket money. He's not as rich as Changmin & Siwon or even Heechul. His family is already having financial issues back home & he only have enough to eat & buy school things with his scholarship money. He refused to ask money from his friends.

Sometimes he sleeps at the train station because he is so tired or he would work part time to remove snow to earn extra pocket money. He never told anyone about this, not even his friends because he's sure if he did, his friends are going to force money on him & he refused to trouble anyone.

Unfortunately, sometimes he would get into trouble with some street gangsters who would ask money from him. It's not like he didn't fight back, he was outnumbered, not to mention they also carry a knife. Even when he pleads to not take his precious cd’s, they end up taking everything from him.

Sometimes life is hard.

\---- XOXO ----

A week later, Blair make a strawberry pie, after 33 tries & a burn on her hand & she make her way to the gym floor. She knew it's the time for the swimming lessons & she knows Changmin is there too.

She's also pretty sure Serena have developed some sort of crush at Changmin by the way she was telling her "Oh my gosh B! You didn't tell me he is soo good looking! He's so dreamy!" Typical Serena.

"B, you won't mind if I make a move on him? I couldn’t resist that face, who could?" Blair snapped.

"I could! Did you come here to help me or to get into his pants?! Focus Serena!"

"Oh come on B! What did you have to lose if I hook up with Changmin? I could distract him efficiently if we are together... you know..."

"No! Don't you do anything with him! He's Yunho's best friend! If you somehow hurt Changmin, you'll hurt Yunho too! & I don’t want to add more reason of why he hates me!"

"What makes you think I'll hurt him?! He could be the one for me!"

"Oh please S! I know you. You easily fall in & out of love like you change your underwear. Look S, if you really like Changmin, make sure that you really really like him, not just so you can play with him. He's important to Yunho! Please S! Please don't screw things up more than I already have." Blair is pulling her hair now & Serena realized how serious the situation is to her friend.

"Ok B. Ok. Sorry. I won't do anything with Changmin." She shakes her head. Oh Serena.

As she walks towards the gym room, she realized it was awfully quiet. She checked every corner of the gym floor but couldn't find Yunho. Did he join the swimming club? She quickly went to the school pool but couldn't locate Yunho as well. Though she did saw Yunho's friends smirking at her & Serena concerned face.

The next day & the day after that for a week, she waits for Yunho every day at the gym with strawberry desserts but he never show up. She considers skipping her class just so she can see Yunho during his lessons but that would make her look somewhat crazy.

After about a week, she decided to tail Yunho. Where could he possibly go? It's a cold season now & it is snowing

"Kangin, can you find us some common car people here used, I need us to follow someone without being so obvious."

"Sure Miss Blair. May I know who are we following & why?" Kangin replied.

"Jung Yunho, the school president & don't ask me why. I don't have answer to that myself. All I know is I need to make sure he's alright. You will follow me too but keep your distance. I don't want him to know we are stalking him."

So Blair in her best disguise, with her all black attire & a hat, find herself following Yunho & with Kangin following her too to make sure nothing happened to her. This reminds her of the time she always stalks Serena's boyfriend to make sure they didn't cheat on her best friend or just to see what kind of person they are.

She saw Yunho went into a dance studio judging by the loud songs & the voice of an instructor, no doubt leading the group. So this is where Yunho practise now. This is much better. At least, he can learn more & improve his skills. She's happy Yunho is still following his dreams.

After about 4 hours, Blair is starting to get cramp from standing too long near the building, she saw Yunho exits the studio & follow him. Since then, she keeps following Yunho to the studio & back. When Yunho board the train, she would choose to seat a few seats away and observe him. She feels sorry for him. Yunho would fall asleep straight away & his head keep hitting the train window. He must have been so tired. Thank God nobody really boards the train at this hour.

One day, as usual, she expects Yunho to go straight to the train station so she was surprised to see Yunho takes a detour & was talking to someone & was handed a shovel. What is going on? Yunho then proceeds to remove the snow from the walkaways. Is he.. Is he working? She remembers Yunho telling her that he is on scholarship. That must be it. He must have been shorts on money now that he keeps going back & forth to the studio & the fees for his dancing lesson too. Oh Yunho. Her heart breaks to see Yunho's struggle.

After around two hours, Yunho collects his payments & makes his way to the nearest bench & sit. Why isn't he going back? What time is it? Blair checked her watch & the time shows 11.45pm. Is there still a train at this hour? Is he going to sleep there? Omg! What if something happens to him? She motions for Kangin & Kangin was instantly next to her.

“I think he’s going to sleep there. What should we do? I don’t want to leave him alone. What if something happen to him? But I can’t stay here either.”

“Do you want me to get someone to watch over him?” Kangin offered.

“Please if you can. Somebody could kill him in his sleeps & sells his organs across Korea! Just make sure he doesn’t know & make sure he arrived home safely. I’m going over there. I have a business deal to work with.”

While Kangin is making his phone calls, Blair walked over to the person Yunho talked to earlier.

“Hello! Nice to meet you. May I ask if anyone by the name of Yunho works for you to remove the snow?” Blair asked carefully.

“Oh hello! Yes, young Yunho works as a part timer. How may I help you? Would you like to work as a part timer too?” _WTF? Did she look like she need it?_

“No no. I was just asking.." Blair seems to contemplates about something. “May I ask how much does it pay, to remove snow I mean?”

“It’s 5000 won an hour.” The man replied. 5000 won?! That’s less than 5 dollars for an hour for such a hard work in such a challenging weather.

“C-Can we make a deal? I promise this deal will benefit you as well.” Blair is starting to get chill from being outside too long.

“Deal? I don’t understand?” The man asked looking lost

“I’ll pay you 30000 won on top of the amount you gave Yunho for every hour Yunho works here. You give him 20000 won plus his own salary & you can keep the remaining 10000 won. But only if you promise me you won’t tell him about this ever. Make up some story of how you increase the payment or something.” Blair is looking at the man desperately. She knew it sounds silly but she needed it to work. She can’t have Yunho works like this.

“Woa! Are you sure miss? Why do you do this? If he’s your friend, you can just give him directly?”

“No please. He won’t accept money from anyone & he’ll kill me if he knows about this. Can you please help me? I just want to help him.” Blair pleads.

After some thinking, the man replied “Ok miss. Thank you for helping us.”

“No, thank you for agreeing with this. I’ll get Kangin to get in touch with you.” She motions her hand towards Kangin direction.

\---- XOXO ----

Blair received a call from Kangin the next day reporting Yunho whereabouts. Thank God he’s alright. Didn’t his friends know he sleeps nowhere on some filthy bench? Serena corner her after she finished her classes just as she was about to search for Yunho

“B, you came home late last night & leave early this morning. What’s going on?”

“Nothing S. I was just..” Should she tell her? But that is Yunho’s secret to begin with. By the looks of it, even his friends didn’t know.

“I was just busy with school activities. You know how many subjects I take. How’s your lessons?” Blair asked hoping to distract her friend.

“It was hard yeah. I couldn’t understand Korean yet & only some of them fluent in English. It was a struggle to communicate. But other than that, everything is great.” Oh yeah?

“So, how’s Changmin?” Serena looked happy. Yes. Serena is so easy to read. An alarm went off in her head & must have shown on her face.

“B, I told you I won’t do anything with him. Although the way he looks at me.. I don’t know, it’s intense. Like he wants to kick me & then eats me. Especially when I wear a bikini.” Blair roll her eyes. Gosh. Boys.

“S, who doesn’t turn into a hungry hyena at the sight of you & your skimpy bikini? I bet all of the guys are fucking you with their eyes.” Serena laughed.

“True. But he looked angry for some reason.” Blair couldn’t be bothered with anything Changmin

“S, I gotta go. I can’t thank you enough for doing all this & just be here for me.”

“Oh B! I have a lot to make up for you. B, I know winning Yunho is important to you & but please take care of yourself too. I love you.”

\---- XOXO ----

Blair continue to follow Yunho to the dance studio everyday for months. She would get sick most of the times because of the cold. But she didn’t care. She smile when she sees Yunho’s happy face when he received his salary working as a snow remover. And it looks like Yunho is working there every day now.

One chilly night, as Yunho collects his payment & was walking towards the train station, he was approached by a group of man, surrounding him. Shit! Is that gangsters? Oh my god! She quickly motion for Kangin.

“What is.. What is happening? Are they going to kill him?!” Blair is on the verge of having a panic attack.

“Please stay calm Miss & stay low. I won’t let happening to you. They look like they want something from him. Oh they are fighting!” Blair take several deep breath & peek from her hiding spot. She saw Yunho tried to fight the men off but one of them is holding a knife.

“Kangin! You go help him!” Blair is pushing Kangin. She just couldn’t think anymore. But Kangin didn't budge. 

“I can't leave you alone here miss. Wait, they are leaving now.” She saw Yunho on the ground & the group of man just took all of his belongings from him. The sight of Yunho on the ground looking depressed breaks her heart. She cried for him. She couldn’t do this. She can’t just stand there & not go to him. 

“I’m going to him.” Kangin just nodded.

“Just signal me if you want me.” Blair is walking towards Yunho who is sitting on the ground & she cried harder. She kneels beside him. When Yunho lifts up his head, he looked shocked at the sight of her. He jumps from his spots & shouts

“What are you doing here?! Are you here to make fun of me? To belittle me the way you did my parents?!”

“NO! No Yunho! I didn’t mean.. I was just.. I want to make sure nothing happened to you so I followed you. I have been following you for quite some time now. I have no other intentions I swear! I really am worried about you.” Blair is looking at the ground now. She couldn’t take the disappointed look Yunho is giving her. After several minitues or hours of silence, Yunho speak

“What do you want from me Blair? I couldn’t give you the friendship you wanted, not after what you said to me & you certainly make it clear that nothing could happen between us. So what else do you want? There’s nothing I have that I can give you. I have nothing. I am nothing.” Blair almost didn’t catch the last sentence from Yunho because his voice has become softer.

Blair walked straight to Yunho, stand in front of him & looked him in the eye

“That’s not true. You are everything I am not & could never be. You are a lot stronger then you think you are. You work hard for things you want & not afraid to take risk. You have every right to brag yet you always remain humble. I know you can easily be mean to people who are cruel to you but you didn’t. Instead you smile for them & took all the bullets they give you. You parents has raised you right. They should be proud of how their son has become. I am amazed by you. Never in my life have I met someone who is good & pure like you. That is my honest opinion on you Yunho.”

“Then why did you even said those things?” Yunho said with a hurtful look

“I don’t know either. I guess I was scared. I didn’t expect myself to fall for you. I was trying to convince myself too that nothing could happen between us. Guess I was wrong.”

“So what are you trying to say? I don’t understand riddles Blair & my mind is too messed up to comprehend your meaning.”

Blair closed the gap between Yunho, her face inches from him,

“What I’m saying is that, given time.. I think I will fall madly in love with you.” Her eyes fells to his lips & she kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Eid to Muslim readers!


	7. Truce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss..

Yunho's mind is more than a jumble of mess. Gone were his favorite cd's, wallet, money.. And of top of that Blair is kissing him. Her lips are so soft & so sweet. Didn't Changmin said he should play hard to get? Shouldn't he be pushing her away? But this is Blair. Blair doesn't just kiss anyone. Did she really mean what she said? She must have if she's been following him to this extend. Just as he was about to return her kiss, Blair shied away from the kiss & looks embarrassed. _Did she regret it already?_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Please don't get angry." and when he didn't respond Blair said

"Are you ok? Did those guys hurt you?" He shakes his head.

"Thank God. Let's go. We need to make a police report."

"No, it's fine. Let's just go back." He just want to crawl up his bed & forget about today.

"What? Yunho, they stole from you. You could have been seriously hurt! We are going to report this!"

"I said no Blair! They are just desperate for money. They don't really mean to hurt me."

"Are you fucking serious right now? Oh! You are just.. Fine. Let's just go back. I don't want to fight with you anymore." with that Blair stormed to the train station.

The journey back is awkward. Blair is fuming at him & he's not in a good state either. He's upset, angry, frustrated, confused, & not to mention, he's hungry. As he thought about it, his stomach makes a loud rumble.

"Let's go eat. I know you skipped lunch today. Don't you refuse me Yunho. I have no energy to fight you right now. We can fight after we are full." Blair said dismissively. _Why do I find her adorable when she's angry?_

"You sound like a wife." Yunho chuckle & Blair can't help but smile.

Blair is walking towards a famous restaurant & Yunho started to protest.

"This is expensive! I couldn’t..." He only went to this restaurant if Siwon is paying.

"Stop. Please. Like I said we'll fight after this. Please let us enjoy our dinner. It's my treat. Think of this as your birthday present."

"But my birthday already passed!"

"Your late birthday present then! Come on." Blair took his arm & dragged him inside. With Blair commanding tone & a handful of cash for the waiter, they were given a small private room for two. The restaurant is elegant & warm. Blair proceeded to order all of his favorites & more. Wait, how did she know?

After a few minutes or hours of awkwardness, he decided to ask "How do you know what I like?" He's really curious. Blair rolled her eyes.

"I remember what you used to eat when we were friends & obviously when I stalked you." Yunho just nodded.

"I've never had a girl stalked me before." He feels oddly happy about that. Blair laughed.

"You are strange. Don't you want to scold me for your invasion of privacy or something?"

"No. Not really. Not when it's you." Yunho seems to realized what he said & he looks at Blair's stunned expression. Thank God the food has arrived. They both ate quietly & Yunho was surprised to see that Blair is eating as well. She always ate a crackers & yogurt. Didn't she mention she dislikes Korean food?

"Since when do you eat Korean food?"

"Since.." she looked at him. Oh.

"Do you like it?"

"No. But what choice do I have?" Yunho feels uneasy.

"Blair, I.."

"We'll talk about the serious stuff after this. I don't want to ruin our dinner." Yunho nodded & continue eating.

After they are both full & was walking towards the direction of Yunho's dorm, Yunho began to speak. 

"I.. I don't know how to act around you anymore. I want to be your friend, I do. But I can't seem to forget what you said. I know you said you didn't mean it but it hits home. I realized who I am, where I am & how different our worlds are &.. I don't think... You deserve someone much better."

Surprisingly Blair just kept quiet & nodded at what he said. After a while, she reply

"I realized what I said is harsh. I know it will hurt you. That is me. I like to hit where it hurts most. I regret it. I can't stress how sorry I am for what I said. But I also understand that the damage is done." Blair looks upset but she seems to pulling herself together.

"I just need to say this & you need to hear it. I like you Yunho. So much that I couldn't & don't want to understand it. I can't sleep & I have butterflies just being near you. I don't act like this Yunho. I don't do this; stalking, cooking & eat human food. I don't know why I'm behaving like this. But I guess I should stop now. This is not healthy for the both of us. I want you to chase your dream & I want to chase mine. I believe you can fly high Yunho, you just needed a push.

I am not giving up on us if that's what you think. But for now, I am giving you your space. If you are ready for something more, you know where to find me. Good luck Yunho. I hope you get the audition." Blair kissed his cheek & walk away leaving Yunho feeling unsettled.

\---- XOXO ----

It hurts. Her chest hurts. Being physically near to Yunho yet so far away. Yunho couldn't be her friends now. She had to accept that. It's all her fault to begin with. She kept her tears at bay when she was talking to Yunho earlier. She refused to be weak. If by some miracles, Yunho decided to return to her, when that day comes, she's going to cherished him & make sure he'll never be hurt again, at least by her.

As she was walking towards her limo (Kangin must have followed her there), she come face-to-face with none other than the devil, Shim Changmin. What does he want now? She's physically & mentally tired to put up a fight.

"What? Do you want Serena's number?" At the mention of Serena, his tense expression softens just a bit. Figures. He shakes his head.

"Your tactic doesn't work on me anymore Waldorf. It's brilliant sending Serena to distract us. She's exactly my type." Blair rolled her eyes. Serena is everyone's type.

"So? You want to sleep with her? Go ahead."

"As tempting as it is, I'm here to talk about" Blair cut him

"Yunho. What else. What is it now? Speaking of Yunho, I too need to talk to you about him. You first." Changmin tilt his head & nodded

"Ok. I heard what you said to him. What I want to make sure is, do you really mean that or it's just a game to you? He's been hurt by you once, I won't let it happen twice."

"Look Changmin, I am grateful that Yunho have someone like you looking out for him. I've said what needed to be said. I only came to realize what I truly feel for him after I lost him. And.. you heard what he said.. He didn’t.. like me anymore. So you don't need to worry." Please don't cry in front of him. Changmin nodded again.

"Ok. So what is it that you want to talk about."

"I need your help." Changmin scoffed.

"Why would I help you?"

"Look. Nobody hate asking you for help more I do. But you love Yunho & that's the only thing we have in common. I need your help to catch some bad guys who did something bad to Yunho. Will you help me?" Changmin went from annoyed to shocked in seconds.

Blair told him what happened earlier & her plans to catch those gangsters. Yunho may not like her anymore but she can't let those guys escape just like that. If there's something she's good at, it's planning a trap. 

Changmin's looks as angry if not more angry than her. His rage is evidence on his face.

"Let's go kick some ass."

\---- XOXO ----

Blair is assessing him from head to toe at their meet point near the place where Yunho was mugged once they've made up their plans several days later. He dressed to the nines to impress her. To be honest, these couple of days he had spent time with her plotting their plans really change his perspective. He may have judged her harshly. Blair is actually a really interesting person once he gets to know her. More interesting than Serena in some ways. It excites him for some strange reason. Not that he would ever tell her that. And she seems to genuinely cares for Yunho.

  
  
"Not bad. You look like a perfect victim. Rich & weak." Blair said with a smirk on her face.  
  
He was smiling smugly when he hears the compliment but quickly turn sour at her last word. _The fuck? Weak?_  
  
"Weak?! I don't look weak! I've been working out  & have you seen my abs?" Aish, this girl really. Didn't she know girls literally go crazy at the sight of it? Blair rolled her eyes  
  
"I don't need to see your abs to know whether you are strong or weak Shim. You look like a wind might knocked you off. Can we get on with our plan? Discussing about your unattractive body is not my favorite subject." Unattractive?! Is this girl blind or mentally wrecked? He's fuming but decides to drop it. For now.  
  
"Fine. We will revisit this after we get this settled. Is Kangin ready in case something bad happen?" He sure hope Blair's driver aka bodyguard will be there if he needs help. He's pretty scared of all this but didn't want to show Blair. He needs to act strong.  
  
"Nothing bad will happen. They just want all your stuff." Blair said dismissively. _But why she don't look confident?_  
  
"Easier said than done. Why don't you take my place?" He counters. Blair is rubbing her forehead.  
  
"We've talked about this countless time. They might have seen me with Kangin  & we need this to work. Quit being a baby Shim! Seriously, your whining is starting to make my ears bleed!"  
  
"Is your camcorder ready? You better film it good Waldorf. What brand are you using? It better be the good quality one & captures those morons faces. Do you know how to use it? You can’t screw this up."  
  
"Oh my god I swear I will kill you myself! This is not my first takedown. See? This is the best one in the market & I know how to use it!" Blair shoved the advance camcorder towards his face. GoPro Hero4 Silver. _Good choice._  
  
"Good. Shit! I hope they don't touch my face or my clothes." When he noticed Blair is getting annoyed  & the verge of screaming, he quickly said "If you are ready then I shall go."  
  
"Ok. Let's recap. You walked around these area & when those muggers came to you, I'll start recording. We'll send this to your father as he's the chief after all. He'll know what to do. Hopefully they'll be able to catch those bastards & it will be really great if we can ask them to return Yunho's belonging." Blair said with a hopeful & tired look on her face. At that moment, he started to feel guilty more than he already is.  
  
When he find out the extend of how far Blair has been following Yunho around, he started to feel guilty. He's the reason why Blair have to follow Yunho & he may have fuel Yunho's feeling to hate her. Tsk. Whatever. Blair's the one who brought this on herself. He's just protecting Yunho. And surprising & unexpectedly for him, for some unknown reason, he started to feel jealous. Not jealous of Blair. But because he never had a girl who is dedicated to him as much as Blair towards Yunho. He's jealous of Yunho. He shakes his head. _What the hell is he thinking?!_ There's no way he starting to.. like.. Blair? No. He likes Serena. Serena who is drop dead gorgeous, long smooth legs that surely feels good wrapped around him  & a body to die for. Blair is shorter, she got curves but not like Serena and brains that can rival him. He likes to argue with her & a conversation with Blair excites him unlike Serena which kinda plain & boring. He shakes his head. He just finds Blair refreshing unlike any other girls he had met. That’s all. _Really_.  
  
"I hope so too. But let's not get our hopes up too high. We'll ask my dad to negotiate once they caught them. I'll go now. You take care too. If anything happens, please don't make yourself be seen. At any costs. I don't want you getting hurt." He's looking at her now. Blair looks so fragile he's afraid what those gangsters might do to her if they saw her regardless of what she thought.  
  
Blair look startled but quick to dismiss it and smirk at him "If I didn't know you any better, I'd said you are worried about me.” She laughed. “Don't be. Kangin will surely kick their ass before they can even reach me. You on other hand, better watch yours. Who knows.. They might decides to keep you as you look pretty  & all." Blair jokes.  
  
"You think I'm pretty?" He asked hopeful & Blair rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Seriously can we start? The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can continue to ignore & hate each other."  
  
_But.. but I don't think I hate you..anymore. & I certainly don't want to ignore you._ But instead, he said "Ok. Good luck to us."  
  
\---- XOXO ----  
  
Their plan went somewhat ok despite some minor hiccups which results in a punch to Changmin's face & a cut at his lips. Those idiot of a gangsters went for Changmin but they decides to play with Changmin for a bit, he went berserk & try to fight them off.  
  
"Seriously Changmin, you had one job & act like a spoil brat which is yourself but you just had to open your big mouth, throw your vicious insults & threaten to throw them to jail. Thank God Kangin was there to help." Blair looks amused & this disturbed him.  
  
"They said I was beautiful like a girl & wanted to kiss me! Whatever. It's done now. Did you record everything?”  
  
"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot unlike a certain someone.” Blair raised her perfect eyebrows at him. _Why this girl!_

“Yah!”

“Have you contact your dad?” Blair asked impatiently.

“Just a sec. My face hurts. My lips hurt. Ow!”

“Oh seriously. It was just a little cut. Let me see.” Blair removed Changmin’s hand from his face & observe his injury. Her face is so near to him. She is indeed beautiful. No wonder Yunho is or was head over feels for her. _He wish.._

“Why are you looking at me like that? Here, use this antiseptic cream. It stings but it'll stop the infections.” Blair rummaged through her bag & hand him a cream. _Why isn’t she putting it on him? Can’t she see he’s hurting?_

 “What are you waiting for? Take this & apply it!” Blair shoved the cream at his chest & walk towards her driver. He went to the restroom & apply the cream. _Fuck that hurt. Shit! What did he do to deserve this?_ Once he’s done, he called his dad.

“Let's go. He said to meet him at his office.”

\----- XOXO -----

While riding Blair's limo to his dad office, he observe Blair. He can’t believe this beautiful girl have fall in love with Yunho. If she is, then Yunho is so lucky to have her. Blair is so passionate towards the people she love. From what he read in Gossip Girl, Blair basically has been in love in her childhood lover since she was a little girl. That is one hell of a dedication if you ask him. So she must have still had some sort of attachment lingers towards him. _Then, could she really like Yunho?_  
  
“Have you forgotten about your childhood lover? His name's Nate?” He watch Blair’s frowned at him  & look out the window. So Blair doesn’t want to talk to him anymore now that her plan is a success. Just as he was about to give a similar silent treatment towards her, Blair answered somewhat annoyed.  
  
“You think if I didn't I would do what I did? I thought you are smarter than that.” _Good point._  
  
“I was just making sure you are not playing with Yunho. Why did you leave Manhattan? I read all articles in Gossip Girls  & it doesn't look like you had a tough life. So.. what's the real reason you choose to come here?” Changmin thread carefully. He sure something big happened that makes her take refuge to this country. But what is it..  
  
“Nate slept with se.. someone else & my parents are going to divorce.” He nodded. He knew it must be related to Nate but he didn’t know about her parents. Pity. He comes from a loving family so he had no idea what it feels like to be in her position. But in the movies he watch, people in America sleeps around a lot.. so.. _Is it a big deal?_  
  
“Can't you forgive him? I mean, I’m not defending him but.. Did he apologize?”

A flash of hurt showed on her face & she continue to stare out the window “It's not about forgiveness. They both betrayed me. Both who I deem most important to me like my family. I couldn’t handle it at the time. And I did forgive him but he just… I guess I’m not perfect enough.”

_What a load of bullshit. Is this Nate guy stupid or is he stupid? If it is him.. He would never.. Woa! Hold that thought. Enough Shim._

“Did your parents fight for custody or something?” Blair let out a small chuckle.

“No. My parents didn't fight for that. It's just.. My dad.. He left my mother for another man.. A male model” She turned to look at him as if waiting for him to laugh at her.. But that just makes him curious..

“What? Oh that's allowed in the US right? Ahh.. Must be nice to have a freedom like that.. To love anyone you want. Here, we are not so fortunate.” He’s thinking how nice it would be to have such freedom here. He & Yunho would be together & he can finally be really happy. He was absorbed in his ‘day’dream (even though it’s night) he missed the confused look Blair is giving him.  
  
“Oh we have arrived.” He said & they both exits the limo & walks towards the police station.

\---- XOXO ----

After they have showed Changmin’s father & his team her video & how they came to this idea to capture those street gangsters, Changmin father gave a pat to Changmin's back

"That was brave of you son. I never thought you had it in you. You two went at great length to help a friend. I'm proud of you both."

Changmin look embarrassed. “This was all Blair’s idea. But I want to help as it is Yunho after all. We don’t want this to happen to him again.” Blair then adds while looking intently at Changmin

"Yunho is a great guy. He is important to both of us.” Changmin’s dad nodded.

"I will ask them to return Yunho's things if they still have it. That poor boy. Please send my love for him & he is welcome to Shim's residence anytime he wants. You my boy. You should bring him to our house to once in a while. It’s not like your school is far away. And bring this lovely Blair too. "  
  
Changmin goes still at the thought of bringing Blair to his home. He never brings any girl home. The prospect of her meeting his mother gives him chill. All he managed to say is “I’ll try. Blair is rather occupied with her school works. I’m sure she have more beneficial things to do then hanging out with us.” Blair just smile sweetly at his dad & said

“I would love to Mr. Shim. Thank you for the offer & thank you so much for helping us with this. We are sorry for taking some of your time. We understand you have more important matters at hand to deal with & we really appreciate your support.” Blair bowed to his father. Wow. This girl really come from a rich socialite family. She knew her manners well. He’s impressed.

"We’ll go first dad. Send my hug to mom.”

During their ride back home, he choose to seat in front of Blair & observe her again. He feels conflicted all of a sudden. He didn’t understand where his head or his heart at. He had these feelings for Yunho that he decides to bury it a long time ago & this new feelings surfacing for Blair. _What is going on with him?_

He rubs his temple. Thank God he never had to deal with his feelings for Yunho because honestly, what can he do? Same sex relationship is frowned upon in this part of the world. Even if it didn’t, what can he give Yunho? He can’t bear children & neither can Yunho. Their parents would get heart attack as their only sons didn’t get married & give them grandchild. Their relationship is bound to doom. Thus, that’s why he never said anything. He encourage Yunho to get a girlfriend so he himself can move on too. _Why his life needs to be so complicated?_

At this moment, albeit his thoughts & feelings is rather perplexing, all he knows is he doesn’t want his day with Blair to end. He quite like being in her presence.

"Do you want to have dinner first before we part? I am really hungry.” Blair just shook her head.

"No. I just want this day to end.” Great. I bet if Yunho asked, she would have said yes. 

“So tell me Shim.. “ Blair said suddenly. _Oh she’s interested to know him too? Yey!_  
  
“How long have you been in love with Yunho?”

Shit.


	8. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat out of the bag.

She suspects it by the longing look on Changmin face when he talked about how nice it would be to with someone regardless of the gender. She was confused at first because didn't he likes Serena? Though it makes senses judging from how protective he was towards Yunho. Her own dad left her mom for another man didn't he? But, why didn't Changmin act on it? Is he afraid of how the society would judge him? That's ridiculous. She was analyzing Changmin's feeling ever since they were both in the police station talking to Changmin's dad up until they were in her limo going back home. She didn't want to confront him at first because she was afraid of the truth. She didn't want to give up on Yunho. But then again Changmin is Yunho's best friend. There's no way she could win this fight. So she just decided to ask him how long has he been in love with Yunho, giving her most judging stare she could master.

"So you caught that huh.." Changmin said looking defeated. "Well.. I guess there's no denying it. I have been in love with that idiot since I started school, elementary school to be exact." Hmm.. Almost as long as she loved Nate.

"So why didn't you tell him?" Blair asked.

"How do you know I haven't told him?" Changmin counters.

"Coz if you did you guys would have been together." Blair said indifferently.

"What.. Yunho wouldn't want to.. I mean, I know he used to like men.. but I'm pretty sure he likes woman now... He likes you."

"Well he doesn't now." Blair replied infuriated. She doesn't need any more reminder of what she had lost. "And you wouldn't know that unless you ask him yourself. You should ask him. At least.. you know." Changmin is looking at her now, eyes fierce. Being near him, she could understand the attraction. All of him screams perfection. He's like a male Serena. While Yunho looks kind & approachable, he looks uptight & mysterious.

"What's your motive? Shouldn't you be upset, angry or something? I am threat to you after all. I could steal away your precious Yunho."

"It's better now than late. My father left my mother for another man & they have been married for 13 years & have me. I don't want to have a similar fate like my mother." He must have seen the upset looks on her face

"I'm sorry.." Changmin said looking regretful.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We can't help who we fell in love with. And this is a battle I could never win."

"What do you mean?" Did Changmin truly have no idea how Yunho felt for him? Even she can sense it sometimes when Yunho talks about him but back then she quickly dismiss it as she taught it as their brotherly love. She scoffed.

"You don't realize how much Yunho adores you. He always brings you up in all our conversation. I bet he didn’t realize it himself. So.. talk to him Shim. Tell him how you feel & let him decides what.. who he wants. You have nothing to lose. But I need to know, what is your intention with Serena? Do you genuinely like her or.." She needs to protect her best friend too.

"Who doesn't want Serena? I bet sex with her would be amazing. But I don't know if I genuinely like her.." Blair rolled her eyes.

"If you don't like her then please don't toy with her." Changmin raised his perfect eyebrow.

"How do you know that she is not the one who is toying with me?" Blair bit her lips. She couldn't deny her friend is a flirt & sleeps around.. a lot. She sighed & look up to see Changmin is smirking at her.

"Just be safe! We almost reached your dorm. Good luck telling him."

"If he happens to choose me, can we.. still be friends?" Changmin asked carefully.

"Still be friends? I didn't realize we have become friends? But to be honest, I don't know. Only time will tell. However, if he choose me, you'll leave us alone?"

Changmin looks conflicted & seems to be thinking things over. After sometime, while looking at her carefully, he said "Blair.. let's share Yunho." What the fuck.

"Get out! I SAID GET OUT!"

\---- XOXO ----

Changmin smacked his forehead. He shouldn't have said that casually to Blair. Now Blair is going to think of him as mentally disturb pervert. But how else is he going to solve all their problem? He loves Yunho & he's certain some parts of him wants Blair too. But the question is, did either of them want him? First, he needs to talk to Yunho because if he needs to choose, Yunho will always be the one for him. And Blair doesn't look like she like him at all. He has to up his game if he's going to make her feel comfortable around him. Since he pretty much pissed her off so much just now, it may not be happening anytime soon. He sighed. What a way to screw up his progress with Blair. He walks into his shared room & saw Yunho lying on his bed reading his school book.

"Changmin! I haven't seen you in a while. Been busy with Serena?" Yunho tease him. _No, with your Blair._

"No hyung. I was just busy with this & that. Someone need to take over as you are busy with practice & all. How's it getting along?" Changmin asked not looking at Yunho & placed his bag on his bed opposites Yunho.

"It's good! I learned a lot at the dance studio from the instructor & other trainees. They are all so nice to me! Maybe because I was the youngest!" Yunho happily tells him. He smiles.

"Glad to hear that. Your audition is how far away?" He sits at his bed looking at Yunho now.

"In 2 months. I hope I'm prepared. Why don't you join me for audition? You have such a beautiful voice Changminnie!"

"Thanks but no thanks. It certainly never my dream to be in show business." Yunho pout his lips, nodded then continue reading his book. Changmin take a deep breath.

"Hyung.. I need to talk to you.. about something." At his small voice, Yunho looks at him in concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I.. I don't know how to say this.. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship.. I don't want to lose you hyung. Please promise me nothing changes between us after what I told you.." He's pleads. He could never imagine his life without Yunho around. He doesn’t want to. Yunho looked alarmed.

"I don't understand? Why... what?"

Taking another deep breath, he said "I like you hyung." Yunho's face relaxed.

"I like you too Min-Ah." He continues reading his book. Aish, this guy.

"Hyung. I like 'like' you. I love you. I'm in love with you." He stressed his last sentence & slowly watch Yunho's face transformed from happy to shocked to confused.

"Stop playing around Min-ah." and continue to read his stupid book.. again. Changmin is fuming. He gets up from his bed, snatched the book from Yunho & throws it away which prompts Yunho to also get up from his bed & stand face to face with Changmin. Both are angry for different reasons.

"Why can't you believe me!" Half of him wants to punch Yunho's face & another part of wants to smash their lips.

"Because you are not making any sense! You've slept with a lot of girls! & I did asked you! And you said you don't like men!" Yunho shouts back.

"Waa.. So do you! You are the one who started seeing girls! And you asked me if I like Siwon! While it's true I don't like men but I like you, only you, you idiot!" They are inches away from each other, spitting words. How he wants to grab Yunho's head & eat his face but Yunho backs away & sits on his bed & his heart fell. A few minutes went by. _Is Yunho going to reject him?_

"Since when?" Yunho asked looking apologetic. Changmin sits on his bed facing Yunho.

"Since I was 8-9? I don't remember the exact moment." He feels exposed. He never tells anyone his true feelings. Yunho just look at him & it's starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Do you.. erm.. want to be with me?" Changmin asked after a while looking at the floor. He can't bring his face to look at Yunho. If Yunho rejects him..

"I do.. Changmin, I do.. But Blair.." _Yes! But._.

"She knows"

"Waat?? How could she know?!"

"She guessed it.. & I didn't deny it. Do you... still like her hyung?" Changmin looked at Yunho closely. Yunho has always been easy to read & he will know when Yunho is lying to him.

"I do. I really like her Changmin.. I just.. not now, I want to be successful first.."

"You don't need to be successful to be with me.." Changmin said in a small voice.

"Oh Changmin.. I.." Yunho gets up from his bed & hugs him. He sits next to Changmin & continue to hug him. Changmin hold Yunho's arm around him, liking the way it feels

"I can understand if you want to be with her.. She's a great girl.."

"Huh? Changmin, what happen? You hate her?" Yunho pulls away & studying Changmin "Is there something you are not telling me?" _How can I tell you that I too fell for your girl._

Changmin grabbed Yunho's hand slowly "I can't explain it either hyung. We become close for a while & I truly see her. I am jealous of you. Jealous you have such an astounding girl waiting for you & as much as I want you for myself, I want her for you because I think you deserve the best &.."

"And..?" Yunho asked not getting where this is going.

"I want her too hyung." There he said it. He knows this is twisted and he couldn't understand why what when & how it comes this? Yunho on one hand, Blair on the other.

"You tell me your feeling & asked me as if you want me to choose. And then you tell me you want her too. What are you.. Who do you really want Changmin?" Yunho is serious now. He knows his hyung is confused as much as he is. Looking at Yunho, his eyes went from those kittenish eyes to his perfect cupid bow lips, his free hand went to Yunho's neck & pull him close

"Can't I have both?" He breathes against Yunho & kissed him.

\---- XOXO ----

So this is what is feels like kissing Yunho. Blissful. Yunho's lips feels so good against his & he tugged it. First his upper lip then his lower. Yunho is fighting for dominance & he pinned Changmin down to his bed. Yunho kissed him hungrily & he responds with equal hunger until they are both panting.. out of breath. Yunho started to kiss along his jawline & sucking his neck leaving mark.. Before he surrenders completely to his lust, he needs to know

"Hyung, are you sure?" He feels Yunho tense above him & stopped licking his neck. He almost regret for asking but he needs to make sure they are both on their right mind should they proceed with.. more. Yunho pulls away & lie next to him, staring at the ceiling. Deep in thought.

"No, but I always want to be with you, that much I am certain of. I have always love you Min-ah. When you said you don't like men, I try to get over you."

"By dating girls?" He is unimpressed with Yunho's choice. Yunho turn to look at him & raised his eyebrow

"Would you have preferred me to date guys instead?" Good point. Changmin hand reach down across Yunho's waist & grab Yunho's butt.

"No. This is mine." Yunho laughed. But seems to mull over something.

"Have you ever.. with a man?"

"No. I don't find any guy a turn on, except you." Yunho looks away, blushing.

"I'm flattered. The great Shim Changmin wants me." He smile.

"The amazing Jung Yunho likes me back."

"So what do you mean you want both? What are you suggesting?" Yunho said after a while.

"Well, I like her.. I mean, what's not to like, she likes you & you like her. I want to be with you as much as I want her.. You think if I seduce her, she'll like me?" Yunho looks at him horrified.

"What are you thinking? Are you proposing a three people relationship? You are crazy Min-ah. I doubt it will work. Blair would never agree with your twisted proposal." Yunho said shaking his head.

"She's from America! If anything she should be more open to this than us!" Yunho sighed.

"Fine. Let's say your perverted plan works & she agree to be with us both. How's that going to work? Is there a rotation?"

"Leave it to me hyung. I'll make sure all of us will have a good time. He turns to Yunho & wink at him.

"You watch too much porn Changmin." Yunho chuckles. Yunho is thinking again. His face serious. He then asked "How's this going to work out in the end?"

"Stop thinking about the future too much. But I know in the end, you'll always have me by your side." Changmin moves to be on top of Yunho. "Can we continue our make out session? We don't need to decide anything now. Let's.. just be." Changmin is kissing Yunho all over his face.

"Like you need to ask." Yunho move his lips to capture Changmin's.

\---- XOXO ----

They did not have sex although they both indulge in some heavy petting which results with a mess in their pants. He wants their first time to be special & not within the confinement where Heechul could barge in their room or risked Siwon taking pictures as future blackmail. His Hojun would be more understanding in this matter. He's happy just the thought of being with Changmin. He had love that cute little boy he met when they were younger. He had always protected Changmin (& still is!) & share his food because he knows the younger is always hungry. He wanted to tell him he likes him but decided against it as he's afraid of scaring the younger off so he just subtly asked if Changmin likes his new good looking friend to which he replied with distaste. He smile at the thought. If only he had the courage to confess back then, he could spare his countless heartbreaks.

As he was patrolling around the school he saw Blair talking to Serena near their school swimming pool. She was laughing & talking animatedly & his heart pounds rapidly in his chest.

Is he ready to give up Blair for Changmin? Yes, he has love Changmin but he have come to love Blair too. Somehow, Changmin plans for three people relationship starting to sound appealing. He shakes his head. _Is he becoming twisted like Changmin?_ He walks over to her  & smile when her eyes turn to him.

"Hi Blair. Serena. I hope I am not disturbing you. Blair, would you like to take a walk with me for a minute?" At Blair's hesitant look, he adds "I promise it won't take a while.. Please?" Blair turns to Serena & bid goodbye. But not before the blonde shouts "Good luck you two!" Blair shakes her head.

"How are you?" Yunho ask her. _Why do you have to look so beautiful?_

"I am finally giving you space & now you are looking for me?" Blair asked smiling coyly at him. He chuckles. He misses their banter.

"I'm sorry. I just.. erm.." wants to see you. "You talked to Changmin?" Speaking of the devil, Changmin appears across from them & smile sweetly at them, or was it for him or Blair? Blair did not miss their interaction.

"Judging from Shim's smug face I believe you two have discussed your relationship?" Always so observant for her own good. He sighed & nodded.

"We did."

"And?" Blair's tone has become tense & he wonders if it's a good idea to talk to Blair at all.

"I have always love him." He observes as Blair looks resigned, like all her fights drained from her. She's really giving up on him now.

"I understand." His chest feels tight.

"But I love you too!" He quickly adds. "I have promised myself that I will court you when I'm successful. And" Blair cut him, her eyes pierce his soul

"So? You just expect me to wait while you fool around with Changmin?! I am not that pathetic Yunho. I am sure I can get over my feelings for you. It's not like we are deep in love or anything." He recognize that tone. Blair is putting up her wall. He can't have her run away from him. So he fights back.

"And whose fault is that!?" Blair is stunned at his outburst & looked down.

"I've apologized enough for my wrongdoings & I have pay for my sins. ( _Pay her sins, when?_ ) But we can't have everything Yunho. Life doesn't work like that. You & Changmin should be together. You deser.. Wait, what are.. are you implying something?" Blair narrowed her eyes at Yunho. Oh damn it! Now Blair is going to be sickened by him. Should he continue...?

"No! I mean.. Ermm.. Don't you find Changmin attractive?" He asked hopeful. Which girl doesn't like Changmin right? Apparently Blair doesn't as he see rage morphed on her face. Yunho wants the ground to swallow him. What is he even thinking! This is all Changmin's fault!

"I can't believe you of all people would even think of something so disgusted! I don't want to be near him & I wouldn't touch him within a ten-foot pole!" Blair is so angry at him now. Shit. Why did he get into this mess? Why do he have to love two people?!

"Changmin is not that bad! He's actually a soft person once you get to know him!" Yunho defends Changmin. It's true. To him, Changmin is always kind & loving.

"Soft my foot! I don't want to get to know him! & you, stay away from me! We're done here. All the best with Changmin." with that, she stormed off. Shit shit. Why can't she be open minded. She must really hate Changmin.

\---- XOXO ----

She can't believe those two! How could they even suggest that to her! She's not that desperate! She's a lady who still have her virtue & she won't succumb to temptation, was it even a temptation? Indeed, Changmin is really good looking. Damn him. She had to remain firm no matter how attractive those sins are. She was still fuming & cursing at them both when Changmin stepped in front of her & blocked her path.

"I never met a girl who hates me so much.. You are really exquisite." Changmin is towering her, his eyes hard and she could drown in it. No. She is not afraid of him.

"And why would I even like you in the first place? I can't even see what is so great about you!" Lie. Changmin is physically perfect it's surreal & not to mention his excellence academic records. Double damn. Changmin looks as furious as her. He advanced towards her. Damn it. Why does she find this such a turn on? She loath her reaction for betraying her mind.

"Here I thought we are starting to get along after our first take down."

"That takedown is for Yunho, we merely co-exists & now are we are done with each other. I don't want to waste another nanosecond with you!" Changmin grabbed her shoulder & slam her against the wall trapping her with both arms beside her head. His face closed towards her.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! You nauseated me!" Blair try to escape from his cage but he just slammed her back to the wall, his body tense with anger.

"I don't even know why I like you. In fact, I hate you!" What? He hates me? He's the crazy one who's trapping me against some dirty wall!

"I hate you even more!" Blair cries back.

"I’ve never hated anyone.. more." Changmin's voice turns deep & dangerous. This fuels her to push his button more.

"Every nerve ending in my body is electrified by hatred." She could see anger (and lust?) clouding his eyes & his lips tremble. She made a mistake staring at his lips for too long.. Grave mistake. He grabs her chin & kissed her.. hard. She try to fight him, to push him off her but he's surprisingly strong. His tongue is doing wonders in her mouth & oh, it feels so good. Never had anyone kissed her like this. She's starting to lose control. Changmin hand moved from her chin to tangle in her hair & his other hand pulls her hip. Changmin coax her tongue to fight with him. It's deliciously disgusting. Oh God. What is she turning into. She’s.. enjoying this. Just as she wants to place both her hands around his neck, Changmin stopped. He's panting heavily. He looked at her & licked her lips making her gasp.

"Imagine.. Both me & Yunho kissing you senseless.. Licking you all over your petite body.. every inch left uncovered.." his hand moved from her waist to touch lightly on her sex over her skirt. Blair mewl. With that he withdrew.

"We'll be waiting for you, Blair Waldorf." He pecks her lips & left, smiling smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea it's going to come to this! I have it all planned out in the beginning. Blair with Yunho, Changmin with Serena. But as I was writing, my thoughts keeps wondering to Homin + Blair relationship. I discover that I'm a pervert when it comes to Homin too. God save me.


	9. Last Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of event after the kiss..

It's been a week since the kiss incident. Yunho is not happy with him when he accidentally blurted out what he did to Blair when Yunho asked him why he looks so happy which leads to Yunho giving him the silent treatment & temporarily take refuge in Hojun's room. Even though Yunho is the kindest person he ever met, Yunho can be very stubborn when it comes to what he thinks is right & wrong. Sometimes he hates his inability to control the words that come out from his mouth. He will make it up to Yunho soon. He misses Yunho & pretty sure his hyung misses him too. As he was sitting in the classroom waiting for their teacher to arrive, he noticed a certain brunette at the corner of his eye. Ah Blair. She must be standing outside the class, he chuckles.

It amuses Changmin to no end seeing Blair avoided both him & Yunho like a plague. She wouldn't even be within a 100 meters of their presence except in classes when she really had no choice. She would come in really late, took her seat at the front of their class & avoid any chance of eye contact with him. Though he could still see an obvious red tinge on her cheeks. Tsk. It's been how many days now. Is she still thinking about their kiss? Interesting. Why is she acting like a virgin princess? She couldn't be.. Nah.. She has been with her idiot of a boyfriend for far too long to still remain a virgin. He laughed at the thought. He keeps staring at the back of her head while indulging in some kinky daydreams about them. He needs to wear her down enough to accept his ideas. He licks his lips. Suddenly there was a kick on his leg. Ouch!

"Yah! What's that for?"

"You are creeping me out! You are smiling & giggling! & I'm sure Blair will burst into flames from your intense staring. Do you have hots for her? She's Yunho's girl!" Siwon said angrily, trying to keep his voice low as their teacher finally arrived.

"Aish.. Do you really need to kick so hard? You dirty my pants!" Siwon kicked him again.

"You are acting crazy! What's going on?"

"It's nothing.. Yeesh.. Now my pant has your foot print. Yuck! I'm going to the washroom."

On his way to the washroom, he deliberately brushed Blair's arm with his fingers & he heard her gasp. He let out a small laugh. Oh this is way too fun.

\---- XOXO ----

How dare that fucking Shithead forced himself on her! Well, that is a little exaggerating, he just kissed her & she sort of like it but that's not the point! And much to her annoyance, she couldn't stop the images of them both going down on her either. Dear God. It's not like she is completely inexperience. She & Nate have been together for a long time & they did share more than a few kiss. But Nate only went as far as second base & with her clothes on! He never touched her beyond that.

And she has Serena as her best friend! That blonde has share too much information when it comes to her sex life. Damn it. She keeps thinking about the kiss & sometimes her mind would rewind the kiss multiple times a day. Why do Changmin has to be a good kisser! She should get over it by now! Why isn't her mind co-operating? Kissing Nate has always been gentle & to be honest, quite dull but that jerk Shim hungers for her. Never have anyone in her life choose her over Serena. And to have both extremely good looking boys interested in her makes her tingle with excitement. She blames it on her teenage raging hormones. It doesn't help that he keeps tormenting her with his sly looks & accidental brushed on her skins. Ergh! She's going to kill him! It is best for everyone if she avoid him for now.

\---- XOXO ----

"B, you've been spending too much time with me. What happened between you & Yunho? He's no longer avoiding you..?" Serena asked her one night where they were both sprawled on her bed. Memory of Changmin kissing her flashed through her mind & she shivers.

"It's.. it's complicated. Apparently he comes with a stupid baggage & that baggage annoys me." Serena frowned.

"That's not nice. Everyone have baggage. You just need to accept it."

"Oh this one I will never accept. So how's life?" If Serena noticed Blair's changed of topic, she is smart enough not to call her out on it.

"Everything is good. Kinda boring if you compare to Upper East Side. Changmin seems to no longer interested in me." Blair gritted her teeth. Damn you Shim. Is he stupid enough to think his delusional plans will work with her?

"Really Serena? You slept with many guys & celebrities. You couldn't even get Shim Changmin to sleep with you. Maybe you are losing your game?" Blair narrowed her eyes to her best friend in an attempt to challenge her. _If Serena manage to seduce Changmin, then maybe he would give up on Yunho? That could work._

"Hey, it's his loss! Anyway, a girl gotta know when to back off." _No way_.

"No! Maybe you should try harder."

"Seriously B. If I try any harder, I'll be standing in front of him naked."

"You should do that!" At Serena unimpressed looks, she adds

"S! He told me to my face that he thinks sex with you will be amazing! What if.. I ask Yunho about Changmin, maybe he'll give me a few pointers on how you can win him? You like Changmin right?"

"He is kinda hot. Okok, he's really hot!"

"Then I insist you sleep with him! When was the last time you had sex?"

"With.. erm.." S looks guilty? Oh.

"Then the more reason you should! I'll meet Yunho & ask him then." Damn it. She just remember her last words to Yunho.

\---- XOXO ----

Blair had no choice but to follow Yunho to his dancing lesson. She really doesn’t want to risk bumping into a certain someone. Instead of waiting for Yunho outside the building, she decided to go inside & hopefully get a glimpse of him. Her heart flutters when she saw Yunho practising hard. His face hard with concentrations & he's sweating all over. She could also see Yunho's body bruises here & there no doubt from all the hard moves. According to Kangin, he still works as a snow remover. Isn't he tired at all?

The sight of Yunho laughing & joking with the rest of the dancers upsets her. Just because she wishes she was the one who's laughing with him. She sighed. She continues to watch him until the end of his practise & waits for him at the door. As usual, Yunho was always the last one to leave the studio. She observed as one pretty girl chats with Yunho & keep touching his biceps. What a slut. She smirks when Yunho politely brush off the girl. That's right. Run along little girl. She shows herself as Yunho turn off the lights & walks past her.

"Ah! You scared me." Blair was shocked as well to see Yunho's reaction. _Did she look like a ghost?_

"You scared me back!" She counters. Yunho was rubbing his chest.

"What are you doing..? Did you follow me?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere & eat?"

"I thought you said we are done?" Blair bit her lip.

"I kinda need your help.. Please?"

"Only if I pay. I got some extra money from my work." Yunho said with a smile. Blair smile too. She miss him. She miss them. She asks Yunho about his practise & how he plans to audition. They chat until Yunho brings her to a food truck that sells.. noodles? She normally doesn't eat at this kind of environment but.. She sits quietly & ask Yunho to order whatever delicious. She doubt she'll eat them anyway. As Yunho sits in front of her with a smile on his face, she don't think she'll ever be able get over him. How can her when Yunho is like a light that shines brightly in her dark life. She can’t help but to cling to it.

"How can I help you Blair?" He took off his cap & ruffle his hair. God. Doesn't he know he is so sexy doing that.

"Blair?" _Oh._

"Can you tell me about Changmin? What he likes & don't like?" Yunho look stunned. _What did she say just now?_

"Yunho?"

"Are you thinking about Changmin, his, I mean.. our offer?" Yunho asked surprised.

"Offer? What off..NO! No, it's not like that.. It's.." Yunho pout. Cute. But she like it better when he smiles, without thinking, she said

"Maybe if I know more about him, I'll consider about it?"

"Then, you should ask him Blair. I'm sure he's happy to tell you himself." _As if I'll go near that thing._

"Well, not everything... Just the basic? I want to get a rough idea how he's like." _Like I care._ Yunho look thoughtful for a minute  & he nodded.

"Let's see. Changmin likes baseball. He loves to eat.. watching "special" videos.. " At the mention of special, he laughed... Special? Oh.. a pervert indeed. "He likes singing.. He likes playing video games.. He likes you.." _He likes you too._

"Baseball? Who is his fave team?"

"I think it's LG Twins. He's been dying to go to their game. Oh thank you ahjumma." Yunho thanked the noodles aunty as she placed their bowl on the table. When Yunho noticed Blair just staring at the food, he said

"I'm very sorry I took you here. But I swear this aunty makes the best japchae! Have you try this? But if you don't want, we'll find some other place? I'll just pack this up." as Yunho moved to take her plate, she realized she's being difficult

"No! Wait, it's fine. This is fine for me. It's just.. I don't know how much calories is in there."

"Ca-calories?" She nodded. It's not a total lie either. Her mother would be so upset with her if she found out whats-it's-name food she's being eating.

"Why do you even bother with calories when you already thin? You are already perfect now & I'm sure with a little more weight you would be beyond perfect." Yunho said casually while looking down eating his noodle. He fail to notice Blair's staring at him, a fond look on her face.

"You think I'm perfect now?" She asked softly. Back in UES, if she have even a slight bulge on her tummy, people would accuse her of being pregnant.

"Of course I do. I wish you put on little weight.. but that's entirely up to you. You are beautiful to me." Yunho said with a blush on his cheeks.

"If that's the case, then I shall eat more now. But.. what if I become fat?"

"Then let's be fat together?" Yunho laughed which leads her to laugh too & they continue to chat & banter playfully until it was way past midnight & Yunho received a called from a worried Changmin. She noticed Yunho's tone was a bit off, as if he is angry with him? She waits until Yunho hang up to ask

"Why are you being cold to Changmin? You guys break up?" She asked hopefully.

"No. It's just, I'm mad at him for kissing you. You are being forced to it right? I'm truly sorry on his behalf. Did he do anything else?" A memory of Changmin brushing his hands on her privates’ flashes through her mind. Should she tell him? She's pretty sure Yunho would become furious if she told him.. But she don't want to trouble Yunho more. She want Yunho to focus on his audition.

"No. He just kissed me. Can I slap him the next time he tries that?" Yunho nodded & they both laughed.

"Let's go. I gave you a ride home since there's no train now."

In her limo, there's a respectable distance between them but she gradually slides closer to Yunho. She knows she shouldn't be after him now that he's in a serious relationship with Changmin. She wants Yunho but to want Yunho means she need to accept Changmin crazy proposal. If only she can get rid of Changmin. An idea suddenly popped up in her head. She smile to herself & laid her head on Yunho's shoulder. She pretty sure she can feel Yunho smell her hair & she smile. She need to execute her plan asap.

\---- XOXO ----

After a little research, a few calls & some hundred thousand dollars bribe several days later, Blair managed to get two exclusive VVIP pass for LG Twins next games which will happen this weekend in Tokyo & hunts for Serena.

"S. Are you up for a seduce Shim Changmin challenge?" S looks amazed.

"Wow. That was fast. What do you have in mind?" Blair handed over an envelope to Serena.

"Two exclusive VVIP pass for LG Twins games in Tokyo this weekend. I've already taken the liberty to book a first class flight & a presidential suite in one of Tokyo finest hotel. Your job is to make that Shithead agrees with you. Shouldn't be hard for you right S?"

"Impressive B. But what if he refuse?"

"You are Serena van der Woodsen. Has a guy ever so no to you? Besides, LG Twins is his favourite team. It'll be hard for him to say no. So, use your creativity."

"Thanks B. You are such a supportive friend." At Serena's sincere gratitude, a part of her felt guilty for using her friend like that. Is she reverting to her old manipulative self? But is this consider manipulating because S likes Changmin & Changmin find her best friend hot, so.. shouldn’t be an issue right? Except Changmin is already in a relationship with Yunho which nobody else knows about except her. Oh well..

\---- XOXO ----

Changmin is getting ready for his swimming class. Even though he no longer interested in pursuing Serena, that doesn't stop him from ogling her body. Serena in a bikini is really every guy wet dream. She got curves at the right places, her long blond hair cascades down to her glorious chest.. Every now & then he noticed Serena glancing at him. He smile. It is so obvious that girl wants him. But too bad, he already set his sight on her fiery best friend.

During the lessons, Serena would make adjustment on his swimming posture even though he knew he nailed it. Her touches would linger longer on his than the others. At the end of the lessons, he really needs to get out of there asap. He's afraid of doing really stupid things like taking those skimpy bikini off. Serena caught up with him as he was putting on his shoes.

"Changmin, may I talk to you for a minute? It won't take long." He sighed but managed to put on his dazzling smile just to see her reaction. As expected, Serena fell into his spells. He smirked.

"How may I help you miss?" He watched as Serena blushed. _Is that star in her eyes?_

"I got this baseball ticket from a friend & I remember you wearing a baseball shirt a few times which I assume you must be a fan. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" He lost her at baseball.

"Did you said baseball? Who's playing?" He asked interested. He's always been a fan of baseball.

"I think it's called LG Thinks? I'm not so sure." _Wait a minute._

"LG Twins?! Their next game is in Tokyo!"

"Oh right. And it's a VVIP ticket. I would have asked Blair but she's not interested in this sort of thing." _What.The.Fuck. Did she just said VVIP? Double V? That means he can meet the players! He would like to bring Yunho with him!_

"Erm.. Serena, can you give both the ticket to me?" Serena look startled at the request.

"I would love too. But my friend is meeting me there so it wouldn't be proper if I'm not there. I'm sorry." What should he do? LG Twins is his favourite team & it's a VVIP pass! He would never get this chance in his lifetime. But going with Serena? Should he ask Yunho first? He should, since Yunho is his boyfriend after all & he deserve to know. Although he's pretty sure Yunho wouldn't mind.. but going with Serena, isn't it almost cheating? Is Yunho trust him enough to let him go?

"Well, it's ok. I just ask someone else.." Serena looks disappointed. He must have been quiet for sometime.

"Don't! I.. Shit! I.. I really really want to go.. But I need to ask Yunho first."

"Yunho? Why would you need to ask him?" _Oh shit shit._

"He's my boy--- best friend afterall. I just need to tell him first.. in case of emergency you know."

"Well, just tell him then. You don't need to ask for his permission?“ _Aish._

"You are right. I don't. Ok. I'll go. I assume we'll be staying there as the game will ended late & all. I'll book the flight & hotel then.”

"It was all taken care off. You just bring your necessity. Ok! I'll see you Saturday? Bye Changmin!" Changmin called Yunho but it went straight to his voicemail. Oh. He must be practising. He typed a text

To : Yunnie

"Hyung! Serena got 2 VVIP tix for LG Twins in Tokyo this weekend! I'd like to go if u don't mind. I promise I won't do anything wif her. U know tat right? ;) I miss U! Talk to me now baby :( "

He received a text back 4 hours later.

From : Yunnie

"Go ahead. I trust you. Don't be naughty Changdol-ah :) Have you apologize to Blair?” Sigh. Why does his boyfriend had to be so stubborn!

He tried to catch Blair but that brunette seems too good at avoiding him now. He suspects Blair had hired some of their schoolmates to distract him as he was always surrounding by girls asking silly questions whenever they were in the same vicinity. So he had no choice but to leave for Tokyo without talking to Yunho. His heart ache. Serena tried her best to get him to talk as he is moody & grumpy. Only after he received a text from Yunho just as he was boarding the flight wishing he have a good time & to take care of himself that he becomes cheerful a bit & responded to Serena bubbly chat.

The journey was pleasant as it is a first class flight. Serena was lying comfortably in her seat with her hat covering her face. He just realized the blonds outfit. A short yellow tube summer dress that ends on her thigh. Her long smooth legs on display for everyone to see. He gulps. He should sleep or pretend to sleep. Yeah.

When they arrived at the hotel, he realized Serena only have one key folder.

"Serena, where's mine?"

"Oh! Here's your copy."

"Copy? I mean, where's the key card to my room?"

"Your room? Oh? There’s only one room silly. It's a presidential suite. It's big enough for the both of us. Unless you want your own room? Though I doubt there's still any left. It is packed." Changmin is contemplating this. He supposes it's ok. Presidential suite will have at least 2 rooms inside right?

"It's ok. Let's go get ready. The game will start in the evening & I want to be drown in their jacuzzi." He heard Serena laughed.

The suite is beyond amazing. True enough, there's 2 separate room & Changmin quickly made his way to the slightly smaller room & drop his baggage. He searched for the jacuzzi. It was located outside in the balcony overlooking the busy city. He prepares the water & took off his clothes leaving only his boxers & went inside.

The water pressure feels good around his body. He laid his head on the edge of tub & close his eyes. He thinks about Yunho. Yunho kissing him. Yunho sucking his cock. Blair riding him while he sucks Yunho's. His hand went inside his boxer & give his length a lazy stroke.

"Somebody is having fun." _Huh._ He open his eyes  & shocked to see Serena smirking at him. He looked down & surely Serena could see what he is doing as the water is clear. He forgot to put in any soap. Clearly he couldn't lie.

"It's been a long day. I need release. Didn't I tell you I'll be in a jacuzzi?"

"You did. Since there's only one jacuzzi, I figure I joined you." Without asking for his permission, Serena shrugged off her robe revealing a very tiny bikini that barely cover anything & join him. Great. He edged off further from her and pull out his hand. He couldn't continue now. He watched as Serena sits in front of him & began to make herself comfortable. "This feels good. I'm gonna stay here for a while." and she close his eyes. After making sure nothing happen or will happen, he close his eyes too.

"I'm just going to take my top off. Hope you don't mind." _What?_ Before he could say anything, Serena fling off her top somewhere behind the tub and Changmin couldn't take his eyes off her chest. That glorious chest. He imagined kneading them.

"Like what you see?" Serena ask seductively. Damn it. Yunho is going to break up with him for good if he succumbs to his dark wishes & they barely even started. He couldn't do that to the older man even the thought of fucking Serena is tempting. But surprisingly, his dick is limp. Huh. Two can play at this game.

"Of course. I'm always a boob person. Are yours real?" Serena splash water at Changmin & laugh.

"Changmin! Of course it's real.” _Wow_.

"How many people have you fucked?"

"What?"

"Well, it’s just a question since we got nothing else to do.. It's fine if you are ashamed to tell."

"I'm not ashamed of the guys I slept with. But I do regret one. I wish it didn’t happen. How about you?"

“I slept plenty. No regrets though. Anyone famous?"

"Hmm.. Christiano Ronaldo, Michael Phelps, Ryan Reynolds.."

"You are kiddin! Really? Woah.. You must be good! I wish I can fuck someone famous too just for the heck of it. Got any famous lady friend?"

"I know Hillary Duff. Interested?"

"Really?! Woah.." As he was laughing he didn’t notice Serena has edge closer to him. Her leg is brushing against him now.

"You'd like me to arrange a meet up with her?" As he felt her finger brushing against his thigh & he remembers Yunho & sprint from the tub.

"I need to poo. See you at 7." and made a dash to his room & locked it. Fuck! That was.. Yunho should be proud of him.

\---- XOXO ----

At 7, Changmin got out from his bedroom & see a glimpse of Serena getting ready. She is still in her underwear.

"I'm sorry Changmin! I overslept! I'm getting ready as fast as I can. 5 minutes!" Serena then wore a loose t-shirt that hangs off her shoulder, miniskirt & high boots. This girl always look like she's going for a runway.

"Do you always show all your skins? I'm not complaining. But do you always look like that?"

"What? Why not? If you have something good, then show it." Changmin nodded. He briefly wonders if this is how Blair dressed. He never saw her in anything revealing until now. Maybe she is shy about her body?

"Let's go." Changmin is beyond thrill. He's having the time of his life! Serena took him to meet the players before the game & he got to shake their hands! Even though their eyes are glued on Serena. Doesn’t matter. He's so enjoying himself.

During the game, Serena would hug him when his team scores & occasionally put her hands on his legs but he's too happy to brush her off. Not until towards the end of the game that he realized something.

"Where is your friend? You said you'll meet here?" Serena look startled.

"Oh! She couldn't make it last minute. She texted me as I was getting ready. Do you want a drink? I can get it for you?" Hmm..

"No, it's ok. It's almost done." Changmin was silence after that.

\---- XOXO ----

"Well, I have a great time today. Are you enjoying yourself?” Serena asked him once they reach their suite. She is standing in front of him & smiling sweetly.

"I do. Thank you for this, for everything. Can I ask you a question?”

"Sure. Go ahead." He raised a hand & play with her hair.

"Is this all a setup?” He watch her eyes widen. His face harden. Her face pale.

"Wha..what makes you think that? Of course it's not-"

"The truth." He is upset but couldn’t make himself to become angry. Maybe because he is still happy about the game earlier.

"I.. " He watch as Serena is thinking rapidly. Tsk.

"I'm going back today." He turned away from her & walk to his room.

"It's a setup..” He knew it.

"What sort of setup?"

"Blair knew I like you & she said you like me too so she just sort of arrange this for..us.” He turned to face her.

"Blair arrange this? How did she even know I like LG Twins?"

"She met with Yunho & ask for a few pointers. I guess he told her about you.” _Conniving bitch_.

"Please don't be mad. She's just helping me out." Serena said sadly. He couldn’t blame her. She didn’t know anything & it’s not entirely her fault. He decided to tell her the truth. Well, not all of it.

"Serena, I.. I'm already in a relationship with someone.”

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Since when? God! I must look so foolish coming on to you!”

"I'm keeping my relationship a secret for now. It's still new. I'm sorry I didn't tell you early. I don’t want anybody to know.” He watched her face fall.

"I'm sorry too. If I knew, I would never agree to this. I guess Blair didn't know too." Serena looks visibly upset & looked down. After a while, she said "Let's just sleep for the night. Since Blair have booked us this room & all."

"Blair booked this? Yeah, let's just sleep. All the screaming make me really tired. I guess I have to thank Blair too huh for arranging this?” He try to cheer her up. Inwardly, he’s fuming at the brunette. Serena nodded.

"Goodnight Changmin."

\---- XOXO -----

Changmin was watching Blair from a far. She did a good job avoiding him so far, but she's not going away this time. As Blair was walking towards her limo after classes one day, he dragged her to an empty classroom & push her against the wall with a tight grip on her shoulders.

"Trying to set me up with Serena, Waldorf? Why? So you can get Yunho to yourself?!" Changmin looks so angry but she is just as angry as him.

"Don't fucking touch me you crazy pervert!" She pushed him & he let go of her shoulder.

"A pervert? What about you? You are the manipulative one! You send Serena to seduce me when you know I'm serious about Yunho & you.. I.. We genuinely like you & you can have both of us.."

"I don't want both! Like I said, I don't even like you! I just want Yunho!" He leans in closer & put his hand near her head

"What are you so afraid of? It's just sex.. Don't overthink this. We are still young." He raised his other hand & caress her cheek

"Stop acting like you are a good girl. You are hardly a vir.." She slapped him hard. She must have put all her energy into it as he can feel his jaw cracked & bloods flooring inside his mouth from the impact.

"Don't you touch me again! If you do, I'll swear I'll report you for sexual harassment & get you expelled. This is first & last warning Shim." with that she stormed off from the classroom.

\---- XOXO ----

Fuck you Waldorf. His cheek stings & his jaw hurt. He arrived at his dorm feeling much angrier than before & saw Yunho is getting ready to go to his practise. Yunho is still not talking to him. Sigh. If he knew about Blair's plan to drift them apart, he bet Yunho would be angry with Blair too. But he's not using that card.. for now.

"Changmin? What happened? Did someone bully you? Who are they? Are you ok? You hurt anywhere else?" He smile inwardly. He knows Yunho will always care for him.

"It's nothing hyung. Just Blair.. She slapped me." To his amazement, Yunho face changed drastically from concern to angry. _What?_

"Serve you right for kissing her. How did this happen? I thought she's avoiding you?"

"No, I followed her and"

"And what? Changmin.. What did you do now?" _You've got to be kiddin me? Am I not his boyfriend?_

"I didn't get to do anything! She slapped me.. Ow. it hurts hyung.." Yunho face softens but he still looked pissed.

"Are you ok? How did she even slapped you like this.. It's like a man punch.. I'll get you some ice." Yunho returns later with a pack of ice wrapped in a small cloth.

"Lie down & hold this to your face. I'll get you some painkiller." Changmin quickly took a hold of Yunho's wrist & sits him down with him on his bed.

"No, just sits here with me. I've already ate painkiller. You haven't talked to me in a while. I.. I miss you." Yunho caress his forehead.

"I miss you too. But you can't go around treating girls like that. I taught you how to be a good gentleman."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what come over me either. I promise I won't do it again." He take Yunho’s hand & place it on his other cheek.

"It's not me who you should apologize." He nodded. He knew he had to apologize but Blair wronged him too. He's going to talk to her. Really talk.

"I love you Hyung." He kissed Yunho's wrist & Yunho lean down to kiss his cheek.

"Hyung, will you blow me?" He looked desperately at Yunho.

“I’m late.” Yunho took off from his bed & their room. He chase him.

"Yah! Hyung! It's been two weeks! I'm tired of playing with my own hands!" Yunho ignored him.

 

"I will come on your pillow!" He shouts. Yunho turned around giving him a playful glare & speed of. So much for a reconciliation. He close their door & saw Heechul smirking at him..

"Kinky Changmin. Knew you had it in you!" Changmin just slammed his door & force himself to sleep.

\---- XOXO ----

Yunho dance practise ended early today as their instructor suddenly had a personal matter to attend to. He stayed behind to practise more but there's this girl, Sunny, who keeps distracting him with her chatter. She is really sexy with a curvaceous body. He is a man after all. She would bend so low in front of him doing this weird poses. _What kind of dance moves is that?_ When she asked him if he's free afterwards, he immediately said he's going out with his girlfriend  & he's sorry for turning her down. He felt bad for lying to her but at least this way, Sunny would get the hint & leave him alone. So he called the first person he thought he wants to spend his time with.

"Hello Blair, I hope I'm not interrupting anything... Would you like to go out with me? As friends!.. My practise ended early.. We could watch movie.. or just do whatever we like.. How about 7pm? Ok. I'll see you at the mall near our school? Bye!"

Since he still has two hours to meet her, he walked slowly from the studio to the station. He’s worried about his audition. Is he good enough? What else should he improvised? The audition is so near now & he wants it badly. He never thought he would ever consider doing this. How long is he going to keep it a secret from his family? All this questions & uncertainties is making his head dizzy. So he decided to think about Changmin instead.

He is mad at Changmin for so many reasons. He understood the younger man is still.. well, young but didn’t he have any self-control? He has been friends with Blair for some time now to know that even though Blair lives in America, she didn’t look like the open minded & wild type, unlike her best friend.

Her clothes are quite conservative but not like a nun yet still look glamorous. She would shy away from his touch whenever he feels affectionate towards her that he only end up ruffling her hair. But the night she confessed to him still stuck in his mind. Blair’s kiss is sweet & innocence. She was embarrassed when he didn’t kiss her back. Not to mention, how mad she was when he asked her about Changmin proposal. That’s why he was upset with Changmin.

He met up with her at the mall. She looks really cute in the red cheongsam that ended on her knees & her curly hair falls freely. She greets him with a big smile in her face.

“You are supposed to practise for your audition!” She lightly punched his shoulder. Her concern touched him. His heart swells.

“What? Can’t I hang out with my favourite girl?” He couldn't control the smile on his face.

“Ha ha. So, what do you want to do?”

“I wanted to ask you to play bowling.. But” He looked down at her dress. Blair laughed.

“I have never play bowling in my life & I don’t want too! Who knows who touched what & touched the ball!” He laughed. He suspected it.

“You washed your hand after that! It’s not like you will eat anything during the game!” He laughed again & ruffled her hair. Blair look at her dress.

“My dress will forbid me to move.”

“I have a spare t-shirt & shorts? I bring them in case mine’s dirty. It doesn’t have any brand & all. But it’s comfortable!” Blair look amused.

“You serious? You want me to change from this outfit to a t-shirt & a shorts?! I’m gonna look ugly.”

“Ugly? You? That’s impossible! C’mon! Let’s play. It will be your first time. Don’t you want your first time to be with me?” He tease her. He didn’t realize immediately the innuendo until he saw her blushing red as red as her dress. Oops.

“Fine. Let’s go play. But I got to pay for our dinner.” Yunho nodded.

After she had changed into Yunho’s loose black long sleeve shirt & a short khaki, she looked uncomfortable until Yunho assures her many times that she still looks pretty.

“Blair, why do you keep worrying about your appearance? Do you always need to dress impeccably?” To his surprise, Blair nodded.

“My mom is a high end fashion designer. Everything I wear needs to get her approval. She would chastise me if what I’m wearing doesn’t meet her standard. She put me on diet if I gained a little weight. That’s why I’m used to that lifestyle.” Yunho brings his hand & ran through her curls.

“I really think you are beautiful no matter what you wear. And please don’t be bother about your weight. I would love it if you can at least gain… 30 kilos.” And they both laughed.

He didn’t imagine bowling with Blair will be so hilarious. Even though she keep complaining the game is stupid & for children, she would get angry every time her ball ended up in the drain which is like, all the time. If it’s not the right drain, it’s the left. Even if she managed to get it straight, the ball would curve at the end & still ended up in the drain. He didn’t mean to laugh at her but reactions is too funny. She would groan loudly, punch his shoulder, stomp her feet or just pout at her chair with I-gave-up-on-life look.

“Don’t give up! Just aim the ball straight.” He pulled her up from the chair. She glared at him.

“You think this whole time I’ve been aiming for the drain?”

“Ok. Let me show you.” He grab a ball & pass it to her.

“Did you see the little arrow on the lane? Target your ball so it glides through the middle arrow.” Blair went behind the line again. He adjusts her hands but he wanted to adjust her waist.

“Sorry, can I adjust your waist?”

“Huh? Erm.. O-ok.” Yunho touched her waist lightly so it’ll be easier for her to throw the ball.

“Bend a bit, and aim at the middle arrow.” They are standing so close now. When Blair turn to face him, their faces mere an inches away. He gulps & pull away to stand behind her.

“Ok. Give it a try.” The ball went straight but in the end, it curved to the right but managed to knock off 2 pins.” Yunho expect Blair to be upset again so he inches towards her, but she turned around with a big smile on her face making her eyes squinted.

“Did you see that? I got two! I never thought I could hit any!” Blair reach out her hand for a high-five but instead he pull her into his embrace.

“You are so adorable!” Before he could control himself, he gave her a quick peck on her forehead. Blair look down & blushed.

“Go try that again. Remember what I taught you.” She nodded but still didn’t look at him. At the end of the game, she only managed to score 17 points while Yunho, 180.

“Is there anything you are not good at?” Blair whined but still he could see a small smile on her lips.

“You must think highly of me. I have too many weaknesses & imperfection. You said so..erm..” He ended his sentence abruptly. He didn’t mean to bring that up again knowing well Blair have apologized many times for her harsh words. Blair reach out her hand to hold his.

“It would love it too if you can forget everything that I said to you that night.” They stare at each other deeply. He nodded looking at the sincerity in her eyes.

“Only if you promise to gain weight?” She laughed.

“Alright alright! I’ll work on that starting today. Let’s go eat.” & they walk hand in hand to the restaurant. Both are awfully happy enjoying each other company.

\---- XOXO ----

“You know, back in Manhattan, I always visit Central Park to feed off the ducks.. It calms me. My life there, is hectic. Do you go somewhere like that, your happy place? To just take a deep breath & stop thinking?” They were both walking back to Blair’s place as he hold her hand.

“I do. It's in my hometown, Gwanju. There’s this place I always go alone to clear my head.”

“Oh. It’s quite far away. Well, Seoul is a busy city. I guess you couldn’t find such place.” Yunho nodded as he keeps playing with her hands. Warmth fills her at the simple gesture.

“Hey, you wanna go visit my happy place? I’d like to take you there” _Really?_

“To your hometown? Are you sure that’s ok? Won’t Changmin.. I don’t know, be upset?” she asked surprised.

“He can come too if he want. My family already love him.” Blair was silence after that & look disappointed. She felt him squeezing her hand lightly.

“What… You can tell me anything.” she felt his eyes on her.

“I wish I've known you since we were little, I wish we met in New York, be in the same school.. I wish you are not gay..”

“You know your last sentence is not true.. I like you.. & yea, I love Changmin too..”

“So you are bi?” she narrowed her eyes, Yunho chuckles.

“I’m not sure about that too. I don’t particularly like men per say. I just love Changmin. If it’s not Changmin, then I’m not interested in other man.” She frowned.

“So you are just gay for Changmin, straight for girls. Same goes for Changmin?” Yunho nodded.

“He said so himself.” If that’s the case, then there’s nothing else she can do to drive them apart. Serena already told her what happen in Tokyo. She felt really guilty for using her best friend & making her upset but at the same time, she was distressed that her plan didn’t work. Should she give up on Yunho for good? Yunho is the only one here who become her friend without any agenda. Back in Constance, everyone wants to be in her circle just because they want to be recognized. Yunho just.. good. Could someone really be that good?

“So, you want to go? Though I must warn you, if we go there, we need to meet my parents.” Yunho said after a while. They have arrived at her building & is waiting for the elevator to take them to her penthouse.

“I guess it’s ok. But I’m not making any promises!” She smile seeing his face light up. The elevator arrived & they both went it.

“Thank you for agreeing to spend time with me. I know you are busy with school. I heard from the headmaster that you are doing exceptionally well. He’s very impressed with you.”

“I have a reputation to maintain. Besides, I want to beat Changmin & become No.1 at the score board. I’d like to see his pissed off face.” Yunho laughed loudly.

“I’m sure you will. I’d like to see that too.” They arrived at her parlour.

“I have a great time today. Thank you Blair. I didn’t know hanging out with you would be this fun.”

“Fun for you! You just make me realized there’s one thing I’m terribly awful at.” Yunho lift up his hand & brushed away her curl to the side. Yunho is standing so close to Blair. His eyes look at her adoringly. She wish… Her eyes went to the perfect luscious lips. She wanted them on her. _Please kiss me. Please kiss me._ Yunho lean down  & she closed her eyes anticipating it. He kissed her forehead. _What? No._

“Goodnight Blair.” Yunho smile & turned away walking back to the elevator.

She can’t let him go. She don’t want him to go.

“Wait!” she marched over and just throws herself on Yunho before he can press the elevator button.

She crashed her lips to him. His back hits the elevator doors. She kissed him hard, exploring his sweet mouth with her tongue & thankfully he respond back. He fight for dominance & she let him. Her hands pull his hair & waist towards her but his hands didn’t move from her waist. She want his hand on her.

Her hand went inside his shirt & touched his hard abs then lightly brushed against his nipple. Yunho moans but was drowned in their kissing. Her other hand keep a strong hold on his hair. She ground her fronts towards Yunho. She can feel Yunho’s hard length on her stomach & repeat her actions several times until his hands went down to grab her ass, squeeze them hard & pull towards his crotch. She gasped.

Yunho is licking & sucking her neck, no doubt leaving a mark but she couldn’t care less. She need more of his touched. With difficulty, she put her hand on his chest to halt his biting & sucking and to invite him to her room.

"Oh don't mind me. I'll just wait till you both finished.” _Huh? Isn’t that._.

She looked behind her shoulder towards her living room. _Changmin_. Changmin was standing in her living room god knows how long and looking like he could kill them both. _Fuck_. Yunho seem to hear his boyfriend voice too  & let go of Blair but didn’t say anything. He just stare at Changmin. His face void of any emotion. Great. Now she had to deal with his wrath.

“What are you doing here?” She untangled from Yunho reluctantly. She could see Changmin glaring daggers at Yunho before his eyes fell on her.

“I came to apologize for my behaviour though I see no reason now as you are stealing my boyfriend.” He walk to stand in front of her & looking down at her. She squared her shoulder.

“I didn't steal him!”

“Then what are you doing with him? Yunho loves me, he would never leave me & I would never leave him no matter how pissed I am with him now.” His eyes flashed at Yunho for a few seconds before directing his gaze back at her. She shivers & remain quiet. What else could she say? Changmin continue his verbal attack

“But you, you still want him despite all that. Did you tell Yunho what you did to me & Serena?” Guilt overwhelms her & it multiplies by ten with Yunho around.

“Did what? Blair?” She heard Yunho asked her. His voice soft. She couldn’t bring herself to face him & see the disappointment on his face. Yunho is good & pure. He would never understand what she did. She remain silent & look down. She heard Changmin snort.

“She arrange a getaway for me & Serena to Tokyo. She also fail to mention that I am no longer single. She egged Serena to seduce me.” She knew what she did was bad. But to hear them coming from Changmin mouth.. She looked up to see Yunho’s face. Before it was fill with love & adoration. Now it was marred with confusion & anger.

“I trust Changmin enough to know he wouldn’t cheat so I’m not mad about that. But how could you deceived your best friend like that?” _That is what he’s angry about? Seriously._

“That is between me & Serena! She did some awful thing to me too so this is not a big deal for us. I’ll apologize to her soon & everything will be fine again between us.” To her dismay, she saw Yunho shaking his head.

“Yunho.” she said softly. She’s not giving up. “I only did it because I really like you. I just thought since Changmin once told me Serena is his type, I could get them together. If or when things worked out between them, I could have you! I didn’t mean anything other than that I swear!” Yunho face softens but the disappointment still lingers. She hate that expression on him. She look at Changmin who’s observing their interactions.

“I couldn’t comprehend why you changed your mind drastically. You lusted for Serena. So why couldn’t you like her now?”

“Because I like you!” _What? This is really confusing already._

“You are f*cking kidding me! Like? You just want sex from me!” Changmin is furious.

“You think I want to like you? You’ve been stuck in my head since the day we plan to capture those gangsters & no matter how much I want too, I couldn’t fucking get you out! So that’s why if you give me a chance, I know you will like me.” Changmin took her hand in his & look at her deeply. Some part of her are so disgust at what he is proposing, but some part of her, wanted to agree so bad. The only thing worries her is what if people find out? She will be label a slut, a cheap whore, a plaything & whatever names out there that will forever tainted her image. She slap his hand away.

“I can never like you.” Changmin face hardens again.

“Then I guess your relationship with Yunho ends here. If you want Yunho, you have to want me too.” She look at Yunho. Before she could utter a word to Yunho, her vision was block by Changmin.

“We are going to my parents’ vacation house this weekend. Should you change your mind, you are welcome to join. Though I should warn you, once you join us, you can never leave. & this is the last time I’m offering you. After this, neither Yunho nor me will be in your life anymore. Think wisely of what you are missing.” Changmin turned towards Yunho & to her absolute shocked, he kissed Yunho sweetly in front of her.

This is weird. She should feel repulsed at the sight of it but instead, she couldn’t help but just stare at the scenes in front of her. She observe as Yunho responded gently to Changmin lips & she felt a knot tighten below her stomach. She imagined being sandwiched between them while they both kissing her. She moved her legs to lessen the ache. _What is wrong with her?_ Oh damn it. She coughed to get them to stop. She couldn’t take it anymore.

Changmin pull away from Yunho & look lovingly at him. “Thank you for trusting me.” Yunho just nodded. Still high from the kiss. Changmin look at Blair & then at Yunho again

“Well, maybe we should ask Serena? She would be up for a threesome.” She couldn’t see the wink Changmin gives Yunho & Yunho chuckles.

At the mention of Serena joining them make her saw red. _How.Fucking.Dare._

Changmin pressed the elevator button & went inside. Leaving her with Yunho alone. Yunho walked up to her with some expression on his face she couldn’t identified. Is he amused? But then it became serious as he address her.

“I am flattered that you really like me. But please don't take away Changmin from me. Trust me when I say Changmin is not how he looked like. He's really kind & attentive to the people he care about.” Yunho hand went behind his neck & rubbed it. A sign he’s uncomfortable.

“I hope to see you this weekend. As much as I like you, Changmin will always be a part of my life. But if you don’t want to, I can understand.” Yunho looked down when she didn’t say anything. Her mind aren’t co-operating at the moment.

“I guess I should get going. Don’t force yourself. Whatever your decision is, just follow your heart. Goodnight Blair.” He turned around & leave. Blair is still standing there looking at the spot Yunho just vacant until her maid came & usher her upstairs towards her room. Her mind blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized as it took me so long to get this updated. It is so hard to get everything together. I have lost count how many times I keep re-writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the grammar or spelling error!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I do not have anyone to proof read this. All mistakes are mine. I don't know where I'm going with this yet. I have a plot in mind. Please bear with me as I get my thoughts sorted.


End file.
